Summer of the Six
by KaceyO
Summary: The six teens always vacation in Tree Hill, but this summer is different than ever before. All I know is the six of us live for those summers, and that summer was well worth living for Couples: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Why do things work out the way they do?

I mean it, are they just previously destined to happen or do the choices we make affect the outcome? I guess it's asking the unanswerable, but after that summer I can't help but wonder if the six of us were destined to laugh as much as we laughed, cry as much as we cried or fall in love as hard as we fell. But it happened, and if I had to do it again, I doubt I would change a thing.

It all started and ended in Tree Hill, North Carolina. That's where all of our summers were spent, where our parents had grown up. They were ten tight-knit friends and after graduation, they had vowed to rent a huge house every summer so their families could stay together. As the years went by, jobs got more demanding, kids got older and it was hard to spend the ENTIRE summer there. But there was always a way to have the kids all together.

Dan and Deb had been together "through all the years" and had two twin boys; Lucas and Nathan Scott. They looked nothing alike, but had the same undying love and passion for basketball. Their family lived in a comfy house in South Carolina and usually spent the whole summer in Tree Hill.

Sam and Hannah rarely stayed for the summer, but their son Jake Jagelski did. Jake would ride the train from Savannah, Georgia up to Lucas and Nathan's house and drive up with their family. Though Jake also liked basketball, he had a particular talent for the guitar.

Jonathan and Veronica Davis had one daughter and barely kept track of her. They were rich, divorced and powerful in their businesses and each only went to Tree Hill for a week each summer. But they let Brooke stay all eight weeks, being as New York City got "too boring" for the wild and playful girl.

Larry and Anna Sawyer were always the most crazy in love couple in high school. Anna died shortly after her daughter Peyton turned seven, causing Larry to dedicate himself entirely to his work, shipping Peyton off to boarding school an hour away from their Florida home. Her summers were spent at the "Tree Hill House."

I was the good girl who wore a backwards baseball cap and her heart on her sleeve. Haley James, born to Jim and Lydia who were best friends and decided to get married halfway through college. Then it was six kids, all a year apart, me being the youngest. After a few years however, the "lack of spark" as my mom called it drove them to get a divorce. My dad moved to Texas and I haven't seen him since I was twelve. My house was in Richmond, Virginia but my home was in Tree Hill.

So was it fate that each couple was to have kids who were the same age? Was it fate that due to hectic work schedules only Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and I would be in the beach house for the whole summer, the one before we all left for college?

All I know is that the six of us lived for our summers and that summer was well worth living for.


	2. An Exit To Eternal Summer Slacking

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! This is my first story on here, and I really was overjoyed when my email inbox said so many people put this on their story alert list! This chapter is shorter than the others will be, but I hope you still enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: An Exit to Eternal Summer Slacking**

Driving her old red mustang, Haley James impatiently traveled to her favorite spot on the face of the earth. The sign eight minutes past said Tree Hill was in ten miles and the next two miles couldn't come fast enough. She finally pulled into the long driveway, leading to the beach house.

Nathan turned around when he heard the tiny car come up the driveway. He grinned because he knew Haley was here. He dropped the basketball he was holding and yelled for Lucas to come out. She turned her car off and leapt out as fast as she could right into Nathan's arms.

"Nathan!" she squealed. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Geez Hales, you've grown!"

"Yeah like, point zero, zero, one inch!" She laughed and looked up at the guy standing in front of her. She had known Nathan since she was born, but she had to admit, 18 years of growing had done him no harm. "It's good to see you Nate," she said, softer.

"You too Hales." He stepped back to look at her more. He couldn't help feeling something new towards her. His insides churned and he wanted to hug her again. What was he feeling? _'__This was Haley' _he told himself, the Haley he had known forever. But there was something different this time.

"Miss Haley James!" Lucas called as he ran down the front stairs. The Scott brothers looked only alike in their 6'5'' height and their piercing blue eyes.

"Mr. Lucas Scott!" She said, walking towards him. She extended her hand, and as their decade-and-a-half tradition went, he bent down on his knee and kissed her palm.

"You two are the weirdest." Nathan commented, shaking his head. This caused Haley to laugh, which made Lucas get up and wrap her in a hug. There were never any romantic feelings between Haley and Lucas; they just had a knack for doing goofy things and having a blast together.

"Well I see you are still wearing those baseball caps. At least it's not backwards this time." A voice called from behind Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said, giving the vixen of the group a big hug.

"Tutorgirl, you are so hott-why do you hide it?" Brooke asked her. She had given Haley the nickname after Haley helped her pass her junior year of English and math via AOL.

"Because," a voice spoke up from behind Brooke. "Not all of us are skanks like you B. Davis."

"Hey Peyton," Haley laughed, going over to give her a hug. Peyton was the sarcastic, broody artist who had golden ringlets that caused the girls to be quite jealous and the boys to be quite interested. "Wow is everyone already here?"

"No, Jake's not here." Peyton answered, suppressing a grin. The previous summer, Jake and Peyton had flirted all through July and August, but only hooked up once, much to the dismay of Brooke, who fancied herself as cupid.

"Not yet, Brooke said swinging her hips to nudge Peyton's. "But that's a good thing cause when he comes you are gonna need to look really hott to properly seduce him so you can have the wild sex that was denied you last year."

"Geez Brooke, turn down the whore factor for five minutes." Nathan said, his face disgusted.

"What?! Not all of us are as lucky as you three-we have to wait ten months before screwing each other!"

"There was no screwing over Christmas!" Haley spoke up.

"Whatever Hales-you were with two Scotts." Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan and Lucas had taken a road trip to see Haley over Christmas Break and had surprised her when the showed up at her door, both dressed as Santa. But there was no "screwing"-just a lot of basketball and Mighty Ducks Marathons.

"You want help carrying your stuff?" Nathan asked Haley, opening her trunk.

"Yeah, that's be great, thanks!" she said, grabbing the biggest suitcase and leaving him her small bag and pillow. Nathan chuckled-Haley constantly tried to prove herself to the world, prove she could do anything.

"C'mon goldilocks, lets go slut ya up!" Brooke said, linking arms with Peyton and leaving Lucas outside. He stared at the long driveway, back to reality, back to normal. But this was Tree Hill and this was anything but normal. He saw a Jeep pull up and he smiled.

"Hey man!" Jake said, getting out of the Jeep and giving Lucas a "manly hug".

"Yo Jake, how ya been?"

"Not bad. Peyton here yet?" Lucas laughed.

"Anxious much?"

"A wee bit." he answered taking his suitcase and guitar out of the back seat.

"A wee bit? Geez Jake, you ditch Nate and I to drive your grandmother to Charlotte and now you sound like her. Do you think you are going to get Peyton by talking like an eighty year old?" Jake laughed.

"Well let's hope I don't have to resort to that." They walked up to the house, talking about the past year and basketball. The summer had officially begun.


	3. Old Traditions and New Secrets

_Thank you guys for the great reviews! Okay so this chapter introduces the main storylines, hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 2: Old Traditions and New Secrets**

"I can't believe we all got our own rooms this year!" Haley said. "I mean it's usually your parents in the yellow room, whichever one of Brooke's in the teal-"

"-And your mom in the maroon." Nathan finished. "Then the flower room, beach room and pirate left for any of the kids-"

"But we always just crash on the beach anyway." Haley replied, finishing their sentence. Ever since she and Nathan met, they had an instant connection and knew all about the other. Deb had coined it perfectly-they were more like twins than her own two boys.

"So you're in the pirate room?"

"I won rock-paper-scissors with Luke." He said, smiling. "Jake gets the beach room and lucky Lucas gets to sleep in the flower room. Then you girls split the colored ones. Brooke gets the teal, Peyton in the maroon-"

"-And me in the yellow." Haley nodded at her buttermilk walls.

"So when do you start back up at the cafe?" Nathan asked. Since the summer before her sophomore year, Haley had waitressed at Karen's Cafe in Tree Hill. The cozy café was on the smaller side and Karen was like a second mother to Haley. They kept in contact over the winter and Haley worked two days and two nights a week in the summer, along with Jake.

"Karen is actually in Italy at this awesome cooking school right now and doesn't get back till Friday, so I start up next week. When is basketball camp?" Lucas and Nathan both were coaches for the Tree Hill summer basketball camp in the mornings for three weeks in July.

"Next week too. Did Brooke tell you she is doing the cheer camp?"

"Yes! That will be funny, Brooke being peppy at eight am. She said she's going to try to talk Peyton into doing it, but Peyton said she wants to focus this summer on experimenting with different kinds of art before she goes off to school." Nathan nodded and leaned over to help Haley unload her suitcase, pulling out a black, stringy bikini.

"You have one of these?!" Haley looked over and snatched it out of his hands, turning a deep red. She huffed and said something about a "gag gift" and Nathan just stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It's just a bathing suit." She spat, a little harder than she wanted to.

"Fine." Nathan snapped back. They both looked at each other, eyes locked. As close as Nathan and Haley were, once their hot tempers came out it was an ugly battle. Haley knew this and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Nate, I didn't mean to snap." Nathan nodded and went over to her, giving her a hug. Haley buried her face in his chest and took steady breaths. Nathan knew something was up, it was almost as if Haley was about to cry.

"Is everything okay Hales?" he asked, pulling his head back and looking at her, a bit worried.

"Everything is..." she started, taking a deep breath but then stopped. "Fine. Everything is fine."

"Haley," he said

"Nathan, I'm fine." She turned around and started unloading her tee-shirts into her drawer.

"Whatever, I'll just find out at Truth or Truth tonight." he shrugged. Haley sighed. Truth or Truth was their tradition where the six would sit at their special spot and spill their guts. It was always done on the first night and (if possible) strengthened their already amazing bond.

"So Lucas has gotten hotter, if possible." Brooke commented as she and Peyton laid out on the top deck of the house.

"You still have a crush on him?" Peyton asked, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Puh-lease P. Sawyer, I don't have crushes. I'm just merely stating a fact."

"Okayyy" She sighed, but she didn't believe a word. Brooke had been in love with Lucas since they were six, but for some reason she never went for it and he never realized it. Haley and Peyton didn't understand why she could hook up with any guy she wanted, but she would always shield her feelings for him.

"Excited for Truth or Truth tonight?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Honestly? Kind of nervous." She answered, stretching her long legs out.

"That Jake will have a girlfriend?"

"More like that he won't have one."

"Come on Brooke!" Lucas called. In order to get to the abandoned warehouse at the docks, each teen had to climb through a broken second story window. It wasn't hard-just step on the right boxes and you were in-but in 3-inch platform sandals, Brooke was having some difficulty.

"Alright but you better all be grateful-those were my new Diors that are now stranded on the docks." Brooke huffed as she came in, barefoot.

"Good job taking one for the team," Haley chuckled.

"Okay, let's get started." Peyton said. They all got quiet as she began. "Since the summer before eighth grade, we have come to this spot and played Truth or Truth. The secrets spilled here are only for the twelve ears that hear them, no one else. This one is especially important because after this summer our lives all go on completely different tracks. Tutorgirl to University of Pennsylvania, Hot-Shot Scott to Duke, Blondie Boy to the Marines, Music Man to NYU, Tigger to UCLA and me to Boston University. Pinky's in," Even Nathan, who thought that traditions were dumb was 100 into this one. They all were and stuck their pinkies in and complicatedly figured out how to cross them.

"Okay," Brooke started, when they released pinkies. "The first secret will be told by...Lucas. Lucas?"

"Hmm..." he thought, relaxing. "This year I stole a car. February 10th, a blue Sebring from my dad's dealership. I wanted to pick up my date for the dance in style, so I swiped the keys. On the way to her house, I hit a mailbox and scrapped up the side and was so freaked that I brought it back to the dealership and bolted. I got dumped too, cuz I never picked the girl up." Everyone doubled over in laughter. "What?"

"L-Lucas Sc-Scott." Haley managed to get out. "Grand theft auto criminal-"

"-And crasher!" Peyton added, cracking up.

"Dude, Dad was so insane about that!" Nathan said.

"I know, I felt kinda bad. Oh well-Brooke, your turn."

"Me? Okay well I can't top being freaked by a scratch on a car...but I did get suspended from school. Turns out that the administration doesn't like when you are in a janitor's closet during third period...with your clothes half off...with a guy...the guy who's mom is the English teacher that found you."

"Scandal!" Peyton said, high-fiving Brooke.

"It was pretty embarrassing, but funny." Brooke said, grinning so her dimples were in full effect. "Nathan?"

"Okay...my girlfriend Anna told me she was pregnant."

"Oh my god, you are a father?" Haley shrieked, Brooke and Peyton gasped.

"No, it turned out she was cheating on me. But then my parents heard she was pregnant and sat me down and had a "responsibility talk" and they tried to guess how many girls I've slept with."

"Ew!" Jake said.

"I know, it was gross on 10 different levels." Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Peyt, you're up."

"I punched a girl." She said, earning surprised looks. "Broke her nose and everything, stupid drunk bitch. See, we were at this party and she came over to me and told me that if I drive like my mom, then I'm not allowed to drive her home because she doesn't want to end up in an early grave." The other five simultaneously spat out a mixture of curses and insults about the other girl.

"I'm sorry Peyton, that's unbelievable." Jake said.

"Yeah, well I'm alright. Can't say the same for her nose though," Peyton said, already rebuilding her tough exteriors. "How bout you Hales?"

"Um..."she began. She knew she had to tell them, it would come out eventually. Plus, these were her best friends and she couldn't keep it. And she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. As if sensing the battle in her head, Brooke reached out and squeezed her hand.

"We're here for you Hales, what's up?" Haley took a deep breath and looked down at her lap.

"I'm not going to U Penn anymore."

_Cliffhanger! Lol, sorry about that guys, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. It's titled "Answers with a side of laughter" and should be up soon :)_


	4. Answers With a Side of Laughter

_Hey guys I am soooooo sorry for the pause in updates!! I promise, I'll have them more regular now that school is starting to get closer and I'll have more of a routine. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: Answers With a Side of Laughter**

"Wait, what?" Lucas was the first to speak up.

"I'm not going to U Penn anymore." Haley repeated, her eyes brimming with tears. "I mean I was accepted and all set to go there, but a week before graduation I got a letter saying that I did not receive any financial aid. I'm the last of six kids, my mom works full time just to pay for their school and I only have so much saved in the bank. I researched it and even with loans, I couldn't keep up with it, otherwise I would have to have a job during school and then I couldn't keep up with the courses and I'd have to do the five year plan and get myself in more debt." She took a shaky breath and Peyton moved closer to her, putting her arm around her. "I even tried calling my dad," she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes now. "But he didn't even recognize my voice. When I explained to him he told me that he had a different life now and we weren't a part of it." She cried more now and Brooke enveloped her in a big hug.

"It's okay Haley-Bailey." She softly said. "You're with the people who love you. We aren't going anywhere, it'll all work out, I promise." Lucas watched in amazement as Brooke succeeded in calming Haley down, just soothing her with words and simple gestures.

"I'm sorry guys, Haley said. "This shouldn't be a cry-fest."

"No, Nathan answered, looking her in the eyes. It broke his heart to see her upset and all he wanted to do was hold her and shield her from everything else. He wondered why he had this sudden urge to protect her, more than a brotherly-way. "We're gonna figure this one out Hales. It'll be okay."

"This is what this night, this summer is all about." Jake said. "Being with your best friends and being there for each other."

"Thanks Jake," Haley slightly smiled, drying her eyes. "So, uh, what's your secret?" His face went red, which caused everyone to wonder.

"Went streaking?" Lucas asked.

"Cried at the OC series finale?" Peyton laughed.

"Caught in a gay-bar?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up!" he laughed, good-heartedly. "Well, I have this huge fear of heights, right? So our basketball senior prank was to take the freshman's uniforms and string them from the flagpole. Now as team captain, I was forced to shimmy up the pole-"

"Shimmy?" Nathan muttered, giving Lucas a look that plainly said they would never let him hear the end of it.

"-and hook on the clothesline of uniforms. So I got up there and did the dumbest thing. I looked down. Which immediately made me throw up, all over the uniforms. Then I got down and we heard someone coming...so we kinda split and left the uniforms there."

"Eww!" The group cried, while cracking up. Haley's tears were almost gone and she was so incredibly grateful for the people that were in her life. She knew she had a tough road ahead of her, but with friends like these she could make it.

"Dude," Lucas managed to get out while he doubled over in laughter. Jake pouted for a minute, but then even he had to laugh when Peyton started to act it out.

"Guys, this is gonna be a great summer." Brooke remarked, just as they heard sirens go off in the distance, growing closer.

"Aw sht. Guys, we have to go," he glanced out the window and saw a cop car come up to the warehouse. "Now!"

"Oh my god," Haley whispered as they scrambled out the back window, jumping to the ground and breaking out into a run.

----

"You know, you're gonna be the one called down to the station." Lucas remarked. Somehow he and Brooke had been separated from the rest of the group and they were trying to find their way.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Well first of all you don't have to whisper," he chuckled. "I can hear the police report now- the only evidence is the pair of size 9 Gucci sandals."

"The were Dior-OH MY GOD! No! Lucas, do you think I'll go to jail? I can't go to jail!"

"Whose going to jail?" Haley asked when the rest of them turned the corner and found a hysterical Brooke.

"They are going to find my shoes! I am going to have to wear one of those horrible orange suits and eat slop and oh my god I'm going to jail!"

"Lucas, you're such a prick. Tell her the truth." Haley sighed.

"Wait, so I'm not going to jail?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet," Nathan laughed. Brooke smacked Lucas across the head.

"Damn Brooke! You're such a drama queen."

"Shut up asshole." Brooke glared at him.

"Come on B. Davis," Peyton laughed, linking arms with her. Peyton then grabbed Jake to link arms with him who grabbed Haley for his other side. Haley held out her arm for Nathan, who took it, giving them both a warm feeling inside.

"Any room for me?" Lucas asked.

"I am NOT linking arms with my brother." Nathan declared.

"Ugh. Fine." Brooke rolled her eyes and put out her other arm for him, which Lucas dramatically linked up with. The six walked down the deserted road, all connected, linked and laughing. Jake spoke up when they reached the house.

"Crashing on the beach anyone?"

----

"I wonder if there is such thing as sand in my entire bloodstream." Nathan grumbled. Haley giggled and rolled closer to him. They had all crashed on the beach in the same order as their walking line and these two were the last to wake up. "I thought you were always the early bird."

"I know, it's weird. I guess I just needed some sleep."

"Or you just needed to be closer to me." he replied with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself," Haley told him, laying her head down to hide her blushing face.

"Hales, about last night." She looked up at his concerned face. "If you need any money-"

"Absolutely not." Haley shook her head. "Your parents have two kids going away at the same time-"

"Yeah, but I have a full ride to Duke and Luke's going to the Marines. They aren't paying anything. It would be just like a loan-"

"Nathan, I'll figure it out." Haley gave him a look and he knew this particular conversation was over. "I'm starving."

"I'll let ya cook me breakfast." Nathan offered. Haley sarcastically smiled, but hopped up to go inside.

----

"Where's Haley?" Brooke whined as she, Lucas, Peyton and Jake sat at the kitchen table. "I'm hungry!"

"Coming Brooke," Haley said, as she walked up the stairs, followed by Nathan.

"Why am I always the cook?"

"Cuz your food is amazing." Jake responded. It was true- Peyton's specialty was spaghetti and Brooke's was getting out of the pizza bill, but no one could match the cooking of Haley James.

"Okay." She said, looking through the cabinets. They had all brought come food up with them and would go food shopping later that week. "Pancakes, waffles, bacon or eggs?"

"All of the above." Lucas and Nathan answered at the same time.

"Whoa, twin moment!" Brooke and Peyton said simultaneously.

"We know each other wayyyyy to well." Jake sighed.

_Next up::: Jeyton :) and some others!! _


	5. Emotions on Overdrive

_Hey guys :) So I reworked a bit of the storyline I had planned out and have full confidence that you guys will love it. Don't worry, it's still Jeyton, Naley and Brucas but I changed how the last two couples get together and think it'll be a lot cuter!! Anyway thank you for continuing to read and enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 4: Emotions on Overdrive**

"So last night was…crazy." Peyton finished. It was later that afternoon and she and Jake were taking a walk along the beach.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Poor Hales. It just sucks because she's going to be her stubborn little self and try to do this alone."

"I know what you mean." Peyton said. She stopped to examine a shell and pocketed it. "Your secret kinda sucked though." She added with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Well it did. I command you to tell me another one." She smiled and stood right in front of him.

"You _command_ me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Uh huh."

"Okay." He took a step closer to her so they were barely an inch apart. "I want to kiss you." She looked at him, blank for a minute but then smiled.

"So are you gonna kiss me or not?" she whispered. He smiled and went in to kiss her, softly and romantically.

--

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screamed.

"What?" Haley asked, rushing to the beach-facing window where Brooke was standing. "Woah!" She said when she saw what Brooke was yelling about.

"Jake and Peyton are mackin' on the beach! This is so wonderful! I'm so amazing!" Brooke did a victory spin.

"Has it occurred to you that they may have kissed each other, regardless of you going through Peyton's wardrobe and replacing it with yours?" Lucas asked, pausing the game he and Nathan were playing on the play station.

"Lucas must you always burst my bubble?" Brooke asked, whipping her head around to glare at him.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Well…I hope all the soap from the bubble lands in your eyes and makes you blind!" She sputtered out, stomping off.

"Was that supposed to make sense?" Nathan asked Haley, who shrugged then rounded on Lucas.

"Seriously Luke, why do you always have to be an ass to her?" Haley asked before going after Brooke. Lucas scowled and went back to the game. Nathan shook his head. Lucas was always deemed the "smarter twin", but when it came to getting the girl he wanted, his brother had a long way to go.

--

"Come in," Haley said, wondering who was knocking at her bedroom door. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw Lucas poke his head through the door.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to Brooke." He said, stepping in the room and taking a seat on Haley's bed.

"I'm not really the one you should apologize to." Haley truthfully said. "Luke I know you and Brooke have kind of a complicated fighting slash flirting relationship but you both aren't getting anywhere. If you want my advice you should either just go for it or move on." Haley took a breath and looked at Lucas who was surprisingly smirking.

"So is this advice from you or for you?"

"What are you talking-"

"Oh come on Hales, you think I haven't noticed the extra looks you and a certain twin of mine have been sharing since we got here yesterday? Now what was it again 'either just go for it or move on?'"

"Luke, you could not be more wrong. It's totally different."

"And if by different you mean the same, then I agree." Haley opened her mouth but, for once, had no response. Lucas put his arm around her. "Look Hales, you know Nate and I have loved ya since we met ya but you can't deny that there's always been something between you two. It's the same thing that makes you finish each other's sentences, which gets kinda freaky, and the thing that makes you two duke it out to the max when you fight. It's, uh…"

"Lucas, if you say the word 'passion' I am going to slug you." Haley chuckled, nestling her head into his shoulder.

"How bout 'rare, mutual attraction?" Lucas asked. Haley shrugged.

"So does this apply to the fire between you and Miss Brooke?" She slyly asked. "Read beneath the bickering Luke. It's very obvious." It was then Lucas' turn to shrug.

"Why are you and I so messed up when it comes to matters of the heart?" he asked. Haley laughed.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

--

"Now this right here is why I come here every year." Brooke said, gesturing to the beautiful beach surrounding the three girls a few days later.

"And I thought it was to see your best friends." Haley teased, applying sun block to her arms.

"Oh Tutorgirl, you know what I mean. So P. Sawyer-hello? Earth to blondie!"

"Oh sorry Bee, I was just thinking-"

"About Jake." Haley and Brooke said in unison. Peyton shrugged but couldn't mask her growing grin, so they knew it was true.

"It's okay." Haley said. "I think you guys are cute. When he held your chair out for you at dinner last night--so adorable!"

"Almost as adorable as it'll be when you and Nate finally get together." Peyton winked at Haley, who turned beet red. "Wait. Are you blushing?"

"NO WAY!" Brooke screamed, causing people a few feet away to look over in surprise. "You totally are in love with him!"

"Brooke!" Haley hissed. "I am not in love with him. Or you at the moment, since you are talking at the top of your lungs."

"But Tutorgirl, how will you get him to see you as a sex goddess if you continue to wear those tankinis? I know for a fact you have a cute black Tommy Hilfiger number in your drawer!"

"How do you possibly know that?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"I had to go in your room to get a hoodie cuz I was chilly yesterday. Don't worry, I didn't take the basketball one that has the name Scott on the back." She added with a smirk.

"You have his sweatshirt?" Peyton asked.

"He left it at my house over Christmas!" Haley defended herself.

"Tell us the truth Hales." Peyton said, taking ff her sunglasses to look Haley in the eyes. "Do you ever sleep in it? And don't even think about lying cuz you know you suck at it." Haley took a frustrated breath.

"If it's the first thing I grab-"

"YES!" Peyton and Brooke said, high-fiving each other.

"I can't win." Haley muttered.

"Tutorgirl, this is great—you and Nathan, Peyton and Jake and-"

"You and Lucas." Peyton finished. Brooke gasped at her and Haley cackled.

"Tables have turned, huh Tigger?" Brooke took a deep breath then whipped her head to Peyton.

"You are SO doing cheer camp with me tomorrow as payment for that false statement."

"No way. Brooke, I remember when we used to do talent shows here at the house. You were a control nazi." Haley nodded and Brooke rounded on her.

"Fine. Tutorgirl, how's your front handspring?"

"Sorry Bee, I open the café tomorrow morning."

"You all stink!" Brooke whined, folding her arms across her chest. Peyton and Haley exchanged a look before settling back in on their beach chairs and facing the ocean.

--

"How was the beach?" Nathan asked when Haley walked up the steps on to the third floor later that afternoon.

"Beautiful." Haley replied. "How was the meeting with Whitey?"

"Same as every other year." Nathan shrugged. "'Don't yell at the kids too much', 'If they throw up, you clean it up', blah blah blah." Brooke walked up the stairs, joining them "Yo Brooke, did you see Lucas?"

"Why would I have seen him? Why do you automatically think I know? I'm not his babysitter!" She snapped at Nathan. "I don't stalk him!" She said, casting a glare at Haley who threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Brooke, it was a simple question. No need to freak out!"

"Oh, you would take HIS side." She shot at Haley. Haley gave her a stern look and Brooke looked rebellious.

"Excuse us Nathan," Haley said through her teeth, grabbing Brooke's arm and dragging her out to the deck, slamming the sliding glass door shut behind them so he couldn't hear. Lucas, Peyton and Jake ascended up the stairs to find a very confused Nathan.

"Brooke and Haley are fighting." He said slowly, motioning out to the two girls who were yelling at each other and flying their hands up in the air on the other side of the door.

"About what?" Jake asked, as confused as Nathan.

"Stalking, I think." Nathan answered. All four of them watched the scene as if it were an entertaining silent movie.

"Uh, should you go out there Peyt?" Lucas voiced.

"Nah, give it till Haley starts pointing her finger. Then Brooke will shut up, they'll hug and all will be fine." They watched for a few more minutes and surely enough, Haley whipped out her right hand's index finger and started pointing at Brooke who began to look uneasy, despite Haley's smaller size. They both took a deep breath and then smiled at each other, tears in their eyes, and hugged. They then linked arms and came back through the door.

"What?" Haley asked when she saw three very dumbfounded boys and a smug Peyton.

"I am so glad I don't have sisters." Jake said.

"Don't be silly Jakey, you've got sisters, you've got us!" Brooke said, bumping hips with Haley and motioning to Peyton. "Well not really you goldilocks, never mind. I don't think we're down south enough yet for that sort of thing. Unless you're in to that whole 'keep it in the family thing.' In which case," Brooke raised one eyebrow, teasingly. Peyton laughed.

"Do we have to take this out on the deck?"

_Next up: The cafe, BIG brucas moment and brooke and peyton decide to play matchmakers_


	6. When Wrong Makes a Right Turn

_This one's a long one but I think it's worth the extra words. :) Thanks again for reading, please review and tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 5: When Wrong Makes A Right Turn**

"Karen!" Haley called as she walked through the familiar doors of the café at six thirty that morning.

"In the kitchen Haley," Karen called back. Haley stood for a minute and soaked in the café's feeling. She felt absolutely at home there and loved the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon scones. She walked behind the counter and ducked into the back kitchen when she was immediately enveloped in a warm hug. "A year is too long Miss Haley, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Karen!" Haley said when she pulled back. "How was Italy?"

"Absolutely beautiful," she said. "Haley you really have to go sometime, it's so romantic." Haley raised her eyebrows. "Not like that!" Karen laughed. "Well not for me anyway. But I learned great new recipes and can't wait to try them out."

"And I can't wait to taste them." Haley grinned and opened the refrigerator, instinctively taking inventory on what needed to be done before they opened at seven. "Do you want me to make some waffle mix?"

"Yes, I'll finish up this batch of muffins and then I'm going to search for those to go coffee cups. I thought I left them in the back room before I left but I seem to have put them somewhere else. I must have searched for an hour yesterday for them. But anyway, tell me all about the past week- how are my six favorite children?"

"We aren't so much children anymore," Haley mused. "Jake and Peyton are together, Brooke and Lucas are still doing that whole love-hate thing and Nathan and I…well I don't even know what is going on with that." The two women proceeded to catch up as the prepped the café, Haley filling her in on everyone and her home and her lack of after summer plans. Karen listened and thought about how much Haley reminded her of herself at a young age. Karen had lost a father to divorce as well and had never been able to go to college and get a bachelor's degree. It was only when her mother passed away when Karen was 21 that she was able to open the café, using a great deal of the assets she had been willed and borrowed money. She was now in her late thirties and still paying off loans, but not a day went by that she wished for another life. When she saw how her café was a safe haven to Haley, she knew that it was all worth it.

--

"Okay guys," Nathan said blowing his whistle around eleven. "That's all for today."

"Great first day, we'll see you all tomorrow." Lucas added as they dismissed the fourteen boys they were in charge of. He turned to Nathan. "I am so glad we got the high schoolers this year--those eight year olds last summer were such a pain."

"Agreed." Nathan said. They brought the balls back over to Whitey's shed and talked to the some of the other coaches before heading to their truck. "What time does Brooke's cheer camp end?"

"It should be around now, but you know Brooke, she's probably caught up in the moves," Lucas laughed, imitating a cheer move. Nathan shook his head.

"I'm starving Luke and I told Hales we'd come to the café and meet up with Jake and Peyton for lunch. How bout I drive over there and you and Brooke just walk when you're done, it's not that far. Sounds great," Nathan said, getting in the truck before Lucas had time to protest and driving off. Lucas rolled his eyes and walked into the gym where Brooke was leading thirty girls of all ages in a combination.

"Okay so let's run it one more time and then you're free to go. Ready?" The obedient girls put their hands at their side and looked attentive. "5, 6, 7, 8 and one, two, three, four, high kick, arms above, one, two, toe touch, side, side hips and wink!" She called out counts and moves and the girls did their best to follow. "Okay girls that was really good, we'll work on more tomorrow." A few of the older girls noticed Lucas walking over to Brooke and one even whistled.

"I must say I am very impressed Brooke." He said when he got to her.

"Well thank you Broody." She said flashing him her dimple-trimmed smile. "So where's that hot-shot brother of yours?"

"He took the truck-looks like we're walking to the café." Brooke's smile faded a bit. "Not pleased at the thought of walking a two blocks with me?"

"Just wondering why Nathan would leave the two of us alone together." She said, raising her eyebrows at Lucas.

"Probably hoping you'll kick my ass." Lucas smiled. "Which, with the way I've been acting recently, I wouldn't blame you. I'm sorry." She smiled a softer smile at him, but a smile all the same.

"I'm sorry too. Ya just get on my nerves sometimes and I can't help but yell. But maybe I'm a little too harsh," she said, shrugging. Lucas chuckled.

"Come on Cheery let's get this stuff together, I'm hungry." He helped Brooke put away the cheer mats and lock up the stereo before they started on their walk.

"God I love it here," Brooke said as they walked. "Tree Hill's like…magical."

"People say the same thing about New York City," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah but it's different. I mean New York is exciting and stuff but when I'm down here I just feel like anything can happen, ya know? Maybe it's just cuz I'm with my best friends though," she added. "Well my best friends and you," she winked and Lucas laughed.

"Do you really think anything can happen here? Like maybe people can realize…something…that they've known all along?" Lucas asked, not really sure what he was saying or why he was saying it and hoping he wasn't giving himself away.

"And they're too scared to let someone know how they really feel? Yeah I guess it can happen…" Brooke said, looking down at the ground to hide her guilty face.

"Why are people so scared of feelings?" Lucas asked. "I mean, if you feel it then it's real and there's a good chance that the other person feels it too."

"Maybe the person is scared of getting hurt. Because they know that even if they both have the same feelings and get together, it can't last."

"But what if it can last?" Lucas asked, growing irritated and not sure why. Brooke let out an exasperated sigh.

"But it can't so why set yourself up for heartbreak?"

"Because maybe it's worth it." Lucas stopped walking and turned to Brooke. "Maybe the love can outweigh the pain."

"Or maybe knowing what you're missing can make it worse." Brooke looked at him, her eyes turning dark and the faint trace of tears beginning in them. "Lucas, I don't want to start something big when I know it can't work."

"So you'd rather just keep things casual with people who don't even care about your feelings! Brooke, I care! I care about you so much that I'm a complete ass half the time so we don't get together and end up hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you on that level." A single tear trickled down Brooke's cheek.

"Lucas we can't just go from fighting all of the time to being together! We need an in between time."

"Why?" Lucas said, reaching out his right hand and wiping away the tear with his thumb. "So another day can go by when I don't get to be with you? I'm done waiting Brooke." He softly said. He tilted her head to meet his gaze and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Me too," she whispered and he smiled, kissing her again.

--

"Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrows as Brooke and Lucas walked into the café, hand in hand, joining the others. Brooke smiled a goofy grin and Lucas' eyes were dancing with happiness as they slid into the booth with Nathan, Peyton and Jake. Haley leaned against the booth, shaking her head.

"I suppose you took my advice to go for it?" She directed at Lucas who nodded.

"Wait, you helped do this?!" Brooke looked from Haley to Lucas then back to Haley. "Tutorgirl, I am SO in debt to you!" she squealed, getting up from her seat and almost knocking Haley over with a hug.

"A 'your welcome' would have been equally as nice," Haley muttered, straightening out her apron and tee shirt. Brooke slid back into the booth and Lucas put his arm around her and she looked at him adoringly.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Nathan said. They all laughed and Haley went to go refill a table's cup of coffee. Karen walked over to the booth and Brooke and Lucas got up to give her a hug. She chatted with the teens for a bit when Peyton interrupted them with a gasp.

"Brooke, I need to see you in the bathroom," she suddenly said, earning odd looks from everyone.

"Kinky, P. sawyer, should Jake and Lucas come too?" Brooke chuckled. Peyton gave her a look that meant 'NOW.' And Brooke got up, confused, and followed her to the bathroom.

"What's that all about?" Nathan asked Jake.

"I dunno, women troubles I guess." The boys shrugged and went back to eating their lunch, Lucas picking at Peyton's unguarded fries. Karen smiled to herself as she followed Nathan's no-so-subtle gaze at Haley, who was comfortably laughing with one table of two elderly men. Karen had a feeling that she knew exactly what the girls were talking about and sensed a plan being formed.

--

"Goldilocks, you are such a genius!" Brooke exclaimed after Peyton filled her in on her stroke of inspiration.

"I know, but we have to plan this out-no rushing. They have to fall in love a little bit more before we execute the scheme."

"Come on Peyt, they're basically married right now anyway! Did you see last night when she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder watching tv? He just looked at her with…well ya know THE look."

"I know, but I still am uneasy. I think we should wait a week or two."

"Which would be a week or two closer to us leaving each other! Peyton, it's already July 1st, we're on day six of being together. We only have forty four days left!"

"I know Brooke but-good math," Peyton realized, surprised. Brooke shrugged one shoulder.

"I say we do it on Wednesday."

"That's the day after tomorrow!"

"But then we're all together for the Fourth of July picnic on Friday! How cute is that?!" Peyton thought for a minute then a smile started to spread across her face.

"Ya know B. Davis I may have the thing to make sure there's no possible way they could escape our little set up."

"Do tell fellow scammer," Brooke said, interested.

--

"Hey Haley?" Jake said after he came home from working the night shift at the café.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up from the monopoly game she, Nathan and Lucas were currently playing.

"Do you think you can work the night shift on Wednesday for me and I'll do your day? I kinda want to take Peyton out."

"Yeah, that's be fine." Haley agreed.

"Thanks Hales, you are a lifesaver." She smiled at him before he turned around to go downstairs and she looked back at the Scott twins.

"Alright losers, pay up."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucas asked sweetly.

"I know you both took a $500 each when I was talking to Jake." She held out her hands. The boys grumbled and each gave her the five hundreds that they had in fact stolen. She held her hands out some more and they looked at her, blank. She rolled her eyes. "What, I want interest!"

--

"So?" Brooke asked as Jake walked into her room.

"She totally bought it." He grinned. "And I talked to Karen today-she's in on it too." Brooke and Peyton high-fived each other.

"Phase one complete!"

_Next: THE Plan is put into action...does it yield the intended results?_


	7. No Night But Tonight

_I am so sorry for the pause in updates!! This chapter was so hard to write because I really wanted it to be good :) Hopefully it is, lol. Enjoy an all-naley chapter!_

**Chapter 6: No Night But Tonight**

Haley gave her last table of the night their check with the same bittersweet feeling she always got at the end of the night. Though she was constantly running around and worked very hard when she was on the clock, Haley loved every minute of it and was a bit bummed when nine o'clock came every night and she had to flip to open sign to closed. Usually Karen would leave around eight and would trust Haley to close and lock up and Haley had never disappointed her. She said goodbye to the customers as they walked out the door and she started wiping down the table. She looked up when she heard the door sound.

"Hey Nate," she said, smiling at him. "What's up?"

"Lucas and Jake said they'd meet me here before we head over for a late night basketball game at the Rivercourt. I know the sign says you're closed but I figured you could be open for me." He added with a smirk. Haley rolled her eyes. "They shouldn't be too long anyway, they said to be there at nine on the dot."

"Where were they today?" Haley asked, moving to another table with her squirt bottle and rag.

"A bookstore."

"Which explains why you didn't join them," Haley teased. The back door sounded and they heard footsteps come join them. "Karen?"

"Hi Haley, I forgot to grab something before I left earlier. Why hello Nathan," she said, secretly excited that it was all going to plan. "I could actually use the two of you to help me; I need to move some boxes from the storage room into my car." They agreed to help and followed Karen back to the storage room. It was a fairly small room in the back of the café where Karen would store napkins, utensils, cleaning supplies, dry food and other non-perishable items. Karen stepped aside to let Haley and Nathan into the dark room first, then closed the door.

"What the-" Nathan started, but he was cut off by Karen's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you both, but I agree with the others. It's for your own good. Behave, see you in the morning!"

"What do you mean, see you in the morning?" Haley shouted, but it was too late. She banged on the door, but no answer came. "What the hell is going on? Nathan, turn on the light!" He flipped the switch and they looked around for any slue of what was going on. They found a decorated box in the center of the room and Nathan went over to examine it.

"This is not possible." He said. Haley went to his side and opened the letter that was taped to the front of the box. She began reading from what was unmistakably Brooke's handwriting.

_Dear Nathan and Haley:_

_Well you two must be kinda confused right now. Don't see why though: did you really think the four (well five if you count Karen) of us would stand back and watch you two waste what could be precious relationship moments? No way, we needed to take action because it was obvious that you two are too blind to realize what you feel is mirrored in the other. So welcome to your intervention. You will be let out of this room in 10 hours (seven am). Until then, you're on your own. Well not really, cuz you're with each other. Anyway, essentials are in the box._

_PS: Lucas nicked one of those cell phone scramblers from Tree Hill High so don't even try to call. Play nice!_

"This can not be happening." Haley stated, growing panicked. "This is a joke."

"I'm seriously doubting that one," Nathan said, opening the box. "There's a sleeping bag, pillow, candy, two toothbrushes, toothpaste, gum, water bottles and, uh, a box of condoms." This only fueled Haley's hysteria.

"This is kidnapping! This has to be against the law, people can't just do this!" She looked at Nathan, expecting at least a fraction of the discontent she was feeling. When she saw him not panicked, she started to freak out more. "Nathan, do you realize what is going on? We were set up by our best friends and are going to be stuck in a freaking storage closet for ten hours! How are you so calm?!"

"Hales, I'll admit I'm freaked out but it's more because I think I need to get you a paper bag to breath in." He said with a slight smile, which she did not return.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Why is it so horrible to be alone with me?" he asked, now growing irritated. "Haley, we've been best friends for eighteen years, I don't get why you just can't laugh it off and have an M&M."

"_Because_," she began, but truth was, she didn't know how to finish it. She knew she was overreacting but she was so scared that Nathan would see right through her if she let any sign of content at the situation. Instead she turned around before he could see the tears threatening to sting her eyes. He thought this was a true joke, that there was no way Brooke's assumptions about the two could hold any value. Thinking this, Haley glared at the opposing wall.

"Hales?" Nathan asked, uncertain about her current emotion, which scared him. He and Haley were always on the same page, could always read each other. But lately he had been uncertain about a lot of things pertaining to Haley, most of all his feelings. Ever since the hug she had given him when she arrived at the house, he felt a spark between them. Every time she walked into the room, his stomach did a flip and he suddenly wanted to be closer to her.

Haley continued to ignore his question, so he spoke again. "Hales, what's going on?"

"Well for starters Nate, we're locked in a storage room for ten hours." She sarcastically reminded. She flipped an empty crate and sat down, still facing the opposite wall.

"Why are you shutting me out Hales?" He asked, his voice a blend of hurt, anger and a pinch of sadness. "You never shut anyone out, everyone always knows what you are feeling. How is it that I, your best friend, can't even begin to understand?" He took a step closer to her. She turned around and his heart dropped.

She had tears cascading down her face and, even though he wasn't sure why, he knew he had caused those tears. Although they could have wicked fights and Nathan knew (but never liked to think about) that Haley cried about them, he had never actually seen her cry in front of him for something that he did. His heart was breaking and it was at that moment that all of the confusion made sense. He was certain now of what his uncertain feelings meant. And then, before he had the chance to stop them, the words, which summed up his true feelings, came tumbling out.

"I love you." Her face froze. He couldn't have…he didn't mean…did he? She searched his face and soaked in his expression. Though he looked a little surprised at himself, his blue eyes were blazing with truth. He gazed into her eyes, looking for an answer and she felt a new wave of tears that had nothing to do with her (now fading) anger. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again. "I know it seems crazy but…it's not. I know you better than anyone and vice versa, but ever since you got here I felt something else. And I know you feels it too because…"he extended his hand and helped her to her feet, enclosing both of her hands in his. "Because there's no way I can feel this strongly if you aren't feeling it too. I love you Haley James." Haley looked at him with adoring eyes and a small smile formed on the corners of her lips.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." She had a full-fledged smile on now and practically leaped into his arms. "I always have." He brought his hands from her and cupped her face, giving her an adoring look before planting the most romantic kiss either had ever experienced on her lips. The spark that had always been between them was fully ignited now and Haley parted her lips to allow Nathan's tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance and Nathan rested his arms on Haley's back. Haley pushed her body closer to Nathan, wanting to be right there with him, right in that moment. He tightened his hold on her, which was good because Haley felt as if her legs were beginning to turn to jello. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Nathan looked down at Haley.

"Wow," he softly said, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "So that's what it feels like."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"A perfect kiss." He replied, causing Haley to blush. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and they sat down on the ground. Though a million thoughts were running through Haley's mind, she didn't dare voice one. She wanted to just soak in the moment and cherish her dream that had just come true. She reached into the decorated box and rummaged for snacks.

Nathan couldn't believe his luck. He got the one thing that everyone searches for; someone to love who loves you back. Maybe things had moved fast, but his heart was telling him this wasn't a mistake.

"M&M?" she asked, popping a few into her mouth. He nodded and she gave him a few.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I meant it, right? I really do love you." She smiled at him, crawling up to sit on his lap, facing him.

"I know you did. I meant it too." She put her forehead against his. "I love you." He grinned and closed the gap between their lips. After a few slow and romantic kisses, things heated up again and Haley pulled back a little.

"Sorry," Nathan said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be. I just don't want our first time to be in a café storage room." She grinned and he raised his eyebrows.

"Is someone getting hott for me?" he asked.

"If ya play your cards right," Haley shrugged and smiled. She went to get off of his lap, but he pulled her back.

"Not so fast missy," he said. He grabbed a pillow and laid down, putting the pillow under his head and pulling her right on top of him.

"Nate, I'm gonna crush you!" She giggled.

"No you won't." he simply stated. She laid her head on his chest.

"I could definitely get used to this."

"I'm already used to it." He replied, putting his arms around her and slowly rubbing her back. She chuckled a little bit. "What?"

"I was just thinking…most people go on a date, then kiss, then say I love you. We did it backwards."

"Works for me." He said. "You know what this means though, right babe?"

"What's that?" Haley asked, her heart skipping a beat when he called her babe.

"Brooke's gonna go insane."

_Up next: The House of Couples and some boy-bonding. _


	8. The House of Couples

_Hey guys so I had a stroke of inspiration and have been on non-stop writing! Enjoy, more chapters will come very soon :)_

**Chapter 7: The House of Couples**

"Okay guys, this is it." Peyton said quietly as she, Brooke, Jake and Lucas stood outside of the storage room door the next morning at seven am. She turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. All they could see was Nathan and Haley in the sleeping bag together in the room, cuddled up, sleeping peacefully. Until Brooke's scream filled the room

"OH MY GOD!" Nathan and Haley both sat up with a jolt while Brooke whipped out her camera and snapped a picture of them.

"What the-" Nathan started.

"Damn they still have clothes on!" Brooke said. "No matter, it worked! And this picture is proof! And now you two are together! YAY!"

"Brooke it's seven in the morning," Haley grumbled, stretching her arms. "Since when are you even up at this hour?"

"Since she woke the rest of us up at six like the freaking energizer bunny." Jake added.

"So Hales, spring wedding or fall?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Okay Tigger, time to bounce," Peyton said, grabbing a protesting Brooke's arm. "We'll let you two kiddies come out when you are ready." She dragged Brooke out of the closet and the boys followed her. Lucas looked back at his brother and his best friend.

"Yes Luke, I know. You were right." Haley said, sighing.

"We both were right." He corrected. "And you-" he said, pointing to Nathan. "Don't screw this thing up. Brooke already made me write my best man toast last night."

"Who said you're my best man?" Nathan joked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lucas said, closing the door behind him. Haley and Nathan looked at each other.

"So," Nathan started.

"Last night," Haley said at the same time. They both grinned at each other and Nathan motioned for her to go first. "Okay well last night was…perfect. But if you think it was awkward waking up with me in your arms then it's okay we can just forget about it and go back to the way things were-"

"I don't think I can do that." Nathan interrupted. "See last night I said something to you and I can never take it back." He tilted her head so her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his baby blue ones. "And I would never want to take it back either."

"Neither would I." She said.

"Good." Nathan softly said, closing the gap between their lips.

--

"Man what are they doing in there?" Lucas asked. "Nate and I have to be at the camp in ten minutes!"

"Lucas," Brooke said exasperated. "You cannot put a schedule on true love!"

"At least you aren't dramatic Brooke," Jake said, putting French toast in front of Peyton. "I put extra syrup on the side," he said to Peyton.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Wonderful?" she said, looking up and smiling at him.

"You bet I am." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Aw," Haley said as she and Nathan walked over to the table.

"Finally you are out of the closet!" Brooke said. "Wait…that came out wrong." They all laughed and Karen walked over.

"Well if it isn't the House of Couples?" She smiled as she looked at the table. "Pretty convenient that you all get together in the same summer, huh?"

"You can't put a schedule on true love." Lucas mocked Brooke, earning a playful smack.

"It was fate!" Brooke said.

"So fate locked Nathan and I in a closet for ten hours?" Haley asked, laughing.

"Okay well that was an emergency situation. Anyway, it is time for us to dash." Brooke stood up, followed by Lucas who motioned to Nathan to do the same.

"I didn't even eat yet!" Nathan whined.

"Well maybe someone should have come out here earlier." Peyton reminded. Nathan pouted and Haley couldn't help but smile. He looked like a five year old who had just been told to turn off the television.

"Tell ya what babe, how about I bring something to you at camp in about fifteen minutes?" she said, rubbing his back. His face lit up and he nodded. She gave him a small kiss on the lips and he stood up, following Lucas and Brooke out of the café.

"You know what's weird?" Peyton asked Haley when Jake had went to go get Haley some food and Karen went to refill a table's coffee mug.

"What?"

"You and Nathan…it's so natural. It feels like you two were together a long time ago."

"You know what's weird, I feel the same way! Like this morning cuddled up in the sleeping bag...it felt so right. Like I was missing something and now it's there. I'm not making any sense am I?" Peyton chuckled. "Oh well…anyway, so how are you waiter-boy?" She asked, motioning to Jake who was taking a different table's order.

"Good." Peyton responded. "I mean we both agreed that we have feelings for each other and might as well have fun while we're here together."

"That's a smart choice." Haley agreed, sipping her water. "I mean at least you guys are on the same page." She felt an uneasy feeling creeping up into her stomach. Yes, she had just spent an amazing night with Nathan but were they on the same page? What would happen when summer came to an end?

"Don't worry Hales," Peyton said, reading her mind. "You and Nate both look at each other with the same googley-eyes. You are on the same page too." Haley gave her a grateful smile and Jake brought her cinnamon toast and also a plastic bag with a to go box in it.

"I packed two waffles and extra syrup and powdered sugar for him." Jake told Haley.

"Thanks Jake." Haley took a last bite of her toast and got up. "See ya at four Karen," she called to Karen. "Bye lovebirds." She told Peyton and Jake.

--

"Damn who's the hottie?" One of the kids Marcus called. The basketball campers turned around to see Haley walking towards them, and Nathan shot Marcus a livid look.

"Nathan's wife." Lucas responded as Nathan walked over to greet her. He leaned down and gave her a long, sweet kiss earning a chorus of "oooo's" from the boys and an eye roll from Lucas.

"I missed you," he said.

"It's barley been fifteen minutes," Haley reminded, smiling at him. She handed him the bag with his food.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" He asked, immediately opening it and looking inside.

"It's always nice to hear," she told him.

"So you gonna share those?" Lucas asked, walking over to them.

"MY waffles." Nathan said, tugging them to his chest. Haley rolled her eyes at him but giggled.

"Aren't you boys supposed to be coaching?" she asked, peering over Lucas' shoulder to see the boys just standing around. Lucas turned and blew his whistle.

"Okay boys, three laps around the court."

"Five for Marcus." Nathan muttered.

"Who's Marcus?" Haley asked.

"Nathan's competition." Lucas smirked. "He called you a hottie." Haley raised her eyebrows.

"He's a shrimp who only has a half decent jump shot." Nathan grumbled.

"Hey," Haley said, wrapping her hands around Nathan's head and bringing him eye level to her. "I'm all yours baby." She whispered. Nathan smiled and kissed her.

"Just call me cupid!" Brooke sing-songed as she, followed by her squad came out to the courts.

"Tigger!" Haley said, giving her hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that since it's a nice day we'd practice outside. Then I saw you two kissing and I just had to get more glory. So you wanna help out the squad with a few of your cheer moves?" Brooke asked Haley who immediately shook her head.

"And with that, I'm leaving." She said, giving Nathan one last peck before going to her car.

"Girls," Brooke said, turning to the squad. "This is my boy-toy Lucas." She said, motioning to Lucas. "If you all work really hard these next few weeks then I will allow each of you to get a kiss on the cheek from him." The cheerleaders' faces brightened. "Okay, good, now run off to that patch of grass." She said. They went and Lucas looked at her.

"And what do I get out of this?" he asked.

"Me. In your bed. Naked." Brooke said, unabashed. Nathan made a disgusted face.

"Okay." Lucas readily replied.

"You're so easy," Nathan told him.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Lucas mocked him. Nathan gave him a light-hearted shove before they went back to the practice.

_NEXT:::: 4th of July picnic...drama for a couple?_


	9. So Say Goodnight, It's Independence Day

_Enjoy this chapter, it's more of a filler just to set up some future things..._

**Chapter 8: So Say Goodnight, It's Independence Day**

"And another basket for Nathan Scott." Jake said in a joking-monotone voice. "I am so surprised."

"Aw don't hate the player Jagelski-hate the game that I am so amazingly good at." Nathan laughed. He passed the ball to Lucas who also sunk it in the net. The boys were shooting around in the driveway as the girls got ready for the annual Tree Hill Independence Day Picnic. "How much longer do ya think they'll be?"

"Well Brooke is trying to make over Haley and from what Peyton said Haley's putting up a good fight." Lucas said.

"I am so glad I'm not in that room right now." Jake said and the boys agreed.

--

"HALEY!" Brooke screeched. "Open this door!" She pounded on Haley's room door.

"NO!" Haley shouted. "Brooke, I don't want any crap in my hair! I'm wearing it in a bun with my red shirt and white shorts."

"But I bought this denim mini just for you!" Brooke wailed. "P. Sawyer, tell her how cute this is!"

"I'm not getting involved." Peyton said, from the bathroom across from Haley's room. She, taking her usual stick-it-to-the-man stance on holidays, wore a lime green shirt with a black mini and yellow flip-flops. "I'm just putting on my mascara and keeping my mouth shut." Brooke dramatically sighed.

"Haley this is your first date with Nathan!"

"Yeah me, Nathan and the whole population of this town!"

"That's like sixteen people!" Brooke countered. Peyton put down her mascara and realized if she didn't step in as the peacemaker, there would be some early fireworks.

"How about a compromise?" she spoke up. "Haley, you get to wear what you want if Brooke puts your hair in French braids and dusts light eye shadow on you. Can you both handle that?" She looked at Brooke and Haley cracked the door open.

"I guess." Haley said.

"Can I at least weave some red and white ribbons through the braids?" Brooke asked. Haley pondered it for a minute.

"How about you can tie ribbons at the end of my braids?" Brooke smiled.

"Deal! Okay now to accent that shirt I'm going to need a champagne color base with a sparkly topcoat. And I'm thinking bright lips."

"Lips are not part of the deal!" Peyton reminded.

"Well can you at least use cherry chap stick to keep it themed?" Brooke pleaded with Haley.

"Okayyy." Haley agreed. Brooke clapped her hands together and dashed down the hall to her room.

"You two would kill each other every other day if you didn't have me." Peyton told Haley. Haley put her arm around her.

"That's why we keep ya around goldilocks."

--

"Well it's about time," Nathan said as Brooke emerged from the house in a very low cut royal blue halter with a white mini skirt and big red belt with matching sandals. She was followed by Peyton, who went over to Jake and gave him a huge kiss, then by Haley who looked absolutely adorable. Nathan went over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Nathan!" She shrieked. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering, he just kissed her.

"Yum, you taste like cherries." He said, licking his lips. She giggled and they walked hand in hand down the driveway.

"So you gonna tell me how hott I look?" Brooke asked, sauntering up to Lucas.

"How bout we go inside and I show you what I think?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a smirk. Brooke faked a gasp.

"Lucas Scott, I do believe I am starting to have an effect on you." She said, giving him a knowing look. "I'll make you a deal: you pay attention only to me at this picnic and we will leave the fireworks early." He nodded eagerly. "Good." She looped her arm with his and they set off in the direction the other two pairs had gone.

--

"Looks like your lady is bursting with smiles," Lucas remarked to Nathan when he walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were standing. Haley was talking to an older couple that she had known over the years and was beaming.

"She loves it here." He simply replied. "You know Hales-she's got that small town thing down."

"And I was implying that she was smiling because of you." Lucas laughed.

"Well that too." Nathan agreed. Jake walked up to them.

"Do you guys know where Peyton is?"

"I think I saw her heading towards the ice cream stand" Brooke answered. Jake nodded and set off in that direction.

--

"I can't believe you are going to Boston University too!" Peyton exclaimed, jumping into her friend Kevin's arms. They had known each other because Kevin worked at the only record store in Tree Hill and had shared a good friendship over the years.

"I know! This will be so great." He said. "I'm really glad it's working out for us." Peyton made a move to step out of their embrace, but Kevin held on. "Peyt…there's something I wanted to tell you for a while now. This winter…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Kevin," she started, but was cut off by his kiss. She pulled her head back after a minute, and swore she saw a light brown head of hair high tail it out of there. She realized it was Jake and made a dash in his direction, leaving Kevin behind. "Jake!" she called, quickening her pace. She lost him in the crowd that was making a move towards the field for the fireworks. She spent three minutes pushing through and emerged on the other side to find Brooke and Nathan standing there.

"Peyton, what the hell just happened?" Nathan asked her.

"Where's Jake?" She asked, breathless.

"He just ran off that way, Lucas followed him. He looked really upset." Brooke filled her in.

"Damnit!" Peyton cursed, catching her breath. "I've gotta go find him. You guys just stay here." She said. "I'll send Luke back."

--

"I guess I should expect it right?" Jake spat after he had described what he had just witnessed to Lucas. "I mean she's not like the rest of us who have a freaking job, she can just dilly-dally all freakin day and visit the damn record shop and make out with that loser. I mean it's not like we're together, silly me just thought that didn't mean hooking up with other guys at the damn picnic."

"Jake, I'm sure there's an explanation." Lucas feebly tried to console him. In the distance he saw a blonde curly headed girl running towards them. "Just listen to her man. Don't give up just yet." When she caught up to where they were standing, she gave Lucas a nod and he respectfully exited.

"Jake,"

"Whatever Peyton." He said coolly.

"We're just friends, this was the first time anything like this had happened. And I promise, it's the last. I'm sorry you had to see it but it wasn't my fault! I was just giving him a hug because he's going to BU too-" She mentally kicked herself in the head for saying that, because Jake's eyes suddenly turned to ice.

"How very convenient-"

"It's not like that!" Peyton stepped closer to him. "Jake, you have to believe me. I want this summer to be spent with you, not him."

"And what about the fall?" He asked, less angry and more sad. "What happens when we leave Tree Hill?"

"I thought we talked about this"

"No we talked around it. Peyton, what's gonna happen in a month?" He looked in her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered. "Can't we just figure it out when we get there?" Jake knew he was stuck. He could say okay and have the next best month of his life, carefree. That's what Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Lucas were doing. But on the other hand, he knew that this feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. His feelings for Peyton were so much more than just a fling, but he didn't know if she felt the same. When he saw another guy kiss her, his insides snapped and he knew that feeling meant he wanted more than a carefree relationship.

He took a deep breath and thought about his options for a minute. He ultimately decided that he'd rather have Peyton for a summer than risk losing her with his talk of commitment.

"Okay." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. She smiled and kissed him and he tried to return it with all he had, but something just was wrong. Peyton just pretended to ignore it because she didn't want to cause any more fights. They had an unspoken agreement to just ignore the problem, and keep ignoring it until it went away. Yet they neglected to remember one thing. Things like this never go away.

_NEXT::: A bit of calm before what will be a very big storm._


	10. The Calm Before the Crazy

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews. they make my day :)_

**Chapter 9: The Calm Before The Crazy**

It had been two weeks since the Independence Day Picnic. Jake and Peyton were still together, but they had yet to talk about the future. Nathan and Haley were on (as Brooke called it) "cloud nine, all the time." And Brooke and Lucas? It depends on what day you ask them…

"OH! OH NO!" Brooke yelled, flinging her arms in the air. "I did not say that!"

"Yes you did! You saw that guy and you said to Haley 'he is on my bang list Tutorgirl!'"

"I said he WOULD be on my list! As in if I didn't have you! I only want you Lucas!" Lucas opened his mouth, but closed it.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Obviously." Brooke said, crossing her arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I said-"

"Accused." Brooke corrected.

"Accused," Lucas said, bringing his mouth level with her ear. "It was wrong of me." Brooke nodded her head and looked up at his face. He looked at her with his signature puppy-dog eyes and she caved and kissed him.

--

Haley cupped her hands over her eyes and peered through the sliding glass door. "TIME!" she said.

Nathan stopped his watch. "Three minutes and forty two seconds." Haley pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! Jake, you owe me ten bucks."

"I could have sworn they would have fought for at least five minutes!" Jake said, grumpily.

"You underestimate the power of the Lucas Scott puppy-dog eyes." Nathan told him. "It works on my mom every time." Jake shook his head, handed Haley the money and got up.

"Well I'm off to go meet Peyton after her art class. We may stop in at Karen's later, Hales."

"I'll be there." Haley said, looking at her watch, which read 3:36. Jake left and Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.

"How about you skip work tonight?" he huskily whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and for the first time in her life she was tempted.

"Nate…" she trailed off as he started placing hot kisses down her neck. She tried to regain her composure and turned around to face him. "Nathan Scott, I will not skip work to fool around with you."

"We could do more than fool." He said with a smirk, causing Haley to blush. They had their first time together only three days before and Haley still turned a little pink when being reminded of it…

FLASHBACK

Nathan sat straight up. He was just getting comfortable in bed when he thought he heard a noise outside of his door. He opened it and there was Haley, her arm positioned to knock, her eyes full of tears that were about to break. She instinctively reached out for him and he held her and stroked her hair.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong baby?" He had just said goodnight to her only a few minutes before and didn't know what could have caused the sudden attitude change. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Nate…what are we?" This question had him stumped. He knew where it was coming from, after the picnic scene with Jake and Peyton he understood that Haley feared the same thing happening to them. But this was a question that even he couldn't answer. It didn't seem appropriate for him to call her his "girlfriend" because the feelings he had for her seemed to outweigh that simple word.

"We're best friends who fell in love." He replied. Haley tried to smile but the thought of another pair of best friends who fell in love was nagging at her mind, and the tears spilled out. Always in tune with her thoughts, Nathan spoke again. "We are different than your parents Hales. So, so different." Haley looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said. And he meant it too. Whatever it took, he knew they would make it work. They had to.

Haley kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. His simple promise had filled her with such reassurance and hope and she knew it was true. He kissed back and the kiss became more passionate. Nathan took a timid step back into the bedroom and pulled back a little to judge Haley's reaction. She answered him by her hungry kiss and they went into the dark bedroom and closed the door.

END FLASHBACK

"Tutorgirl and hotshot sitting in a tree!" Brooke sing-songed as Haley bounced into Nathan's arms after her night of work. "Okay you two, enough PDA."

"Coming from you Brooke?" Nathan asked. "I thought it was your 'mission' to hook us up."

"Hook you up, yes; witness a grope fest, no." Lucas spoke for her. Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's just start the movie," Jake whined. "It's already nine-thirty!"

"And you have an eleven o'clock bedtime?" Peyton asked, playfully. "We still need to vote. She's the Man or 300?"

"300 is gonna scare me." Brooke said to Lucas as they settled themselves on one of the long couches.

"I'll protect you Cheery." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Brooke said. "300 it is!"

--

"That has got to be the most blood in a movie EVER." Nathan said when the movie ended.

"It was so awesome! Good choice Jake." Lucas said, giving Jake a fist-pound.

"But I didn't want the bad guys to win!" Brooke said, crossing her arms.

"It's based on real history B. Davis." Peyton reminded.

"Well that guy with all of the earrings was just yucky." Haley spoke up. "It was bad enough when you two," she pointed to Brooke and Peyton "made me get my holes."

"Haley you were thirteen without pierced ears! That should be like, illegal!" Brooke said. "At least you didn't get a nipple ring like hot shot over there."

"In my defense I was very drunk and they-" Nathan pointed to Jake and Lucas who were grinning. "were very evil."

"Do you remember how much it swelled up the next day?" Peyton laughed. "You're mom was ready to murder you both. She said she'd rather have no kids than two idiot boys!"

"How about the time when Jake broke his hand playing football on the beach because Haley tackled him?" Nathan asked, sending everyone into hysterics.

"In my defense," Jake spoke up. "I was not prepared for some little girl to hit me with the force of an NFL lineman!" Haley flexed her muscles at him, laughing more.

"At least I said I was sorry! Unlike some people who never apologize for anything-can we say kicking me in the shins because I messed up ONE move in her precious talent show routine?" Haley looked at Brooke who shook her head.

"And I'm never apologizing either. I told you a thousand time that we kick ball change, dip and punch. Yet you insisted on cutting the dip too short!"

"Brooke, we were nine and dancing like hookers!"

"I'd like to see a resurrection of that dance." Nathan spoke up.

"Yeah, same." Lucas agreed. "How bout it ladies?"

"Lucas, it was nine years ago." Peyton shook her head. "Do you think we possibly-"But Brooke was already on her feet, running through the motions.

"See Tutorgirl, the dip brings you right into perfect position for the punch!"

"Tigger, how can you remember this dance from nine years ago, but you can never remember the quadratic formula?" Haley asked, shaking her head. Brooke shrugged and kept on dancing when Lucas' cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

_NEXT:: Lucas' phone call that will change everything. _


	11. What Is And Never Should Be

_Here's the next update..._

**Chapter 10: What Is And Never Should Be**

Haley stood on her balcony overlooking the ocean in the dark night. She took a deep breath and tried to make sense of what was happening, but the salt air did no good. She thought about how a half an hour ago things seemed so much easier.

FLASHBACK

"Who was that?" Nathan asked when Lucas rejoined them in the living room. He had stepped out to take a phone call and when he looked at Nathan to answer his question, his usually bright blue eyes were full of pain. "Luke, what's wrong?" At this, the rest of the gang turned towards him as he drew his breath.

"I gotta talk to you Nathan." He said, gravely. Nathan stood up and followed him outside on the deck, leaving the rest of the gang clueless and worried.

"What is it?" Nathan asked when they were outside. He was so taken aback by Lucas' attitude that he forgot to close the door. Brooke noticed it from inside and motioned for the others to be quiet so they could listen.

"Nate…" Lucas started. "That was dad. Apparently one of the guys from the military called today to say that they examined my medical records for the Marines and found something they overlooked before. So they re-looked at my data…Nate, I have HCM." Nathan felt his world stop. Their Uncle Cooper had HCM and had died of a sudden heart attack only two years previously. They knew it was genetic, but since Deb did not have it, they all thought Lucas and Nathan would be safe. Apparently they were not.

"But," Nathan started. "But you're eighteen. You've played basketball for more than half your life without a problem-"

"It doesn't mature until you're about nineteen or twenty." Lucas said, quoting the words he had just heard from his father. "But there's something else." Lucas knew this part would be the hardest. "Nate, we're twins, we have the same DNA…"

"I could have it too." Nathan deadpanned. Lucas solemnly nodded. Then it hit Nathan. His brother, his teenage twin, had a heart condition. Even if Nathan didn't have it, the person he had grown up with, his big brother had it. Nathan swallowed a growing lump in his throat. When Lucas saw this, his own lump formed and he pulled Nathan into a tight embrace. When they broke, they turned and realized they had left the door open. Lucas stepped inside but Nathan stayed outside.

"So you guys heard all that, huh?" Lucas said, trying to lighten the mood. Haley went to him first, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Lucas." She said. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay Hales-"

"No it's not, cuz now you're comforting me and that's so not what you should be doing but you know I'm such a mess and I just love you and…" she looked up at him. "And now I'm just rambling like an idiot." Lucas wiped her tears off of her face.

"I'm not going anywhere Haley." Lucas said, pulling her in for another hug. "But there's someone that needs to hear you say that right now." He whispered in her eyes, pointing toward the deck. Haley composed herself, gave Lucas one last squeeze and went outside.

Brooke watched, still from the same seat as Peyton and Jake hugged and talked to Lucas. They left after a minute to give Lucas and Brooke some privacy. Lucas walked over to where Brooke was sitting.

"Aren't you gonna come hug me and get all sappy?" he asked, lightly grinning.

"It's not funny Luke." Brooke said.

"Brooke," he said, pulling her off the chair and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm going to be okay-"

"How can you be so calm?" She interrupted. "You just found out you have a life-threatening disease, Lucas. And then you are so strong telling Nathan and are okay now and why are you so okay when I'm so…" She stopped talking.

"So, what?" he asked.

"So scared." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "Lucas…I'm really scared for you. And for me." He pulled her into a hug and quietly talked.

"The reason I'm so calm is because I suspected something was up already." He quietly confessed. She looked up at him, confused. "I didn't think it was HCM, but I knew something was wrong. It's been harder for me to workout, play basketball games and just keep up. I am scared Brooke." He looked into her eyes. "But they have pills I can take now to stabilize my heart and keep me alive." At this Brooke tried to stifle a sob.

"I don't wanna loose you Lucas." And even though this was one of the worst moments of his life, Lucas' heart warmed at the sound of her words. They were so honest and true and he knew that this was more than a fling, no matter what they told each other.

"You won't." He said, rubbing her hair. But their moment was interrupted by shouts on the balcony.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Haley yelled at Nathan. "How are you not going to get the test? Nathan, you could have a serious medical problem! You need to find out-"

"No, I don't." Nathan said, crossing his arms. "Haley, if I have HCM then basketball is out. I don't wanna know."

"BASKETBALL?!" Haley was practically in hysterics now. "You care about some god damn game right now?"

"Basketball is all I have now." Nathan said, but immediately regretted it when he saw the livid look on Haley's face.

"Well SORRY I thought that maybe staying alive for your family, friends and maybe even ME would be more important than putting a ball through a freaking hoop!"

"Haley, you know I didn't mean it like that. But you have to respect my decision-"

"Oh no, I don't have to respect anything! I'm not going to stand by and let you keep on playing without any medication or help. I want to help you and be involved Nathan but I don't view this as helping!" Nathan gave her a hard look.

"Fine." He coolly said. "Then maybe you just shouldn't be involved."

"Are you talking about with the HCM or with you?" Haley spat at him. Nathan shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You're supposed to stand by me Haley. Even when you don't agree."

"Not when you could die." Haley said, her voice cracking. She turned and went down the stairs, leading to the balcony off of her room.

END FLASHBACK

Haley turned around and went back through her door, closing the screen shut. She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew he wasn't coming after her and her stubborn streak was keeping her from going to him. She grabbed her purse off of her nightstand and quietly walked out of her room.

--

Nathan gazed out into the ocean. He turned his head toward the door when he saw Peyton come outside.

"How ya doing?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged. "Nate, listen. I know this is really hard for you to put your head around right now but Brooke told me what happened between you and Haley. And I understand you are feeling horrible and awful and mixed up but she might be right." He looked up at her.

"You chicks would side with each other-"

"I'm not siding with her because she's not telling you the real reason she's getting so upset and I think you deserve to know." At this, Nathan was interested. Peyton spoke again. "Haley wants you to take the test because if something were to happen to you, there's no way she could walk around this earth without carrying a huge load of guilt. For the rest of her life she would blame herself for not forcing you to find out."

"But if I take the test and it's positive-"

"Nathan, there's a fifty percent chance that it won't be! And if it is, okay, so you DEAL with it. Maybe you can't play pro basketball with HCM. But you can still be with your friends. You can still be with the girl you love. As far as I'm concerned, that's way more important. Nathan," she said, looking him in the eye. "There's enough stuff you can't prevent. I couldn't stop that car from running a red light and killing my mom." Nathan's eyes softened. Peyton never talked about her mom. "With the stuff you can prevent, you really should. Just think about it, okay?" Nathan nodded his head.

"Thanks Peyton." He said. She smiled and also nodded her head.

--

"So we pick up your medicine from the pharmacy tomorrow?" Brooke asked as she crawled in to Lucas' bed.

"Yep. And my parents are coming down for a few days, they should be here around two."

"When were you going to tell me this?!" Brooke shrieked, jumping out of the bed. Lucas gave her a puzzled look.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, pouting.

"Your parents would not approve of us being in the same bed!"

"They aren't here now," Lucas said, patting the spot next to him. Brooke still looked hesitant. "If you want Cheery, we can just cuddle tonight." Brooke nodded and curled up next to him.

"This is nice." Brooke said after a few minutes. "Nathan and Haley-ish, but still nice." Lucas chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more."

--

Nathan got up and went down to Haley's room, but she wasn't there. He called her cell phone, but it went to voicemail. Had she gone out for a walk on the beach? Or maybe out for a drive to clear her head?

Or had he pushed her out of his life for good?

_NEXT:: Where is Haley? Dan and Deb Scott come down for a visit and Lucas finally breaks down. _


	12. You Cant Have Heartbreak Without A Hear

_I am SO SO SO sorry for the lull in updates!! School+college applications+auditions+the holidays made life pretty crazy! But I'm back and I hope some of you can forgive me :) This next chapter was tough to write but I hope it went okay. It is dedicated to Ophelia (Naley23Addicit) who was such an amazing writer on this site. I will miss her stories so much. If you love Naley, read her stories. (Esp. 'Your Life Collides With Mine' and the sequel 'When the World Caves In" I promise you they are amazing. _

_Anyway, here is the chapter!_

**C****hapter 11: You Can't Have Heartbreak Without A Heart**

Haley woke up and sighed, looking around at the guest bedroom she was in. She knew her friends were going to kill her for not calling. She got up and went to the kitchen where the smell of coffee and waffles entered her nose.

"And how'd you sleep sweetheart?" Karen asked her, getting out the syrup.

"Okay." Haley replied.

"Now honey, I have a confession-I called Jake after our little chat. I just told him that you were safe, you were staying here and he and the others shouldn't be worried." Haley smiled in gratitude, but her face fell soon after.

"Did he say anything about Nathan?"

"Only that he was ready to call the police to try to find you. And Dan and Deb are coming down today." Haley buried her head in her hands.

"Why is this happening Karen? Lucas is one of the best people I know and now he's just…stuck. He can't go to the Marines, he'll have to wait another year before college. Life's not working out how he planned and I guess I just..."

"Feel the same way?" Karen asked, handing Haley a plate of waffles.

"Yeah…I mean Luke and I are the responsible, hard-working organized ones but now we're both just screwed. Me financially, Lucas physically."

"It totally sucks." Karen agreed, although the wheels were turning in her head. "But you too are also strong and smart. You'll get through it. I promise." She said, grabbing her own waffle and sitting down with Haley.

"Thank you again Karen. I mean I know I showed up bawling on your doorstep at an ungodly hour last night-"

"Not another word Haley James. And by the way," She added, raising her eyebrows at Haley. "Don't even think about coming to work tonight unless you have settled everything with that boy of yours." Haley gave her a small smile and a nod.

--

Lucas looked over at Nathan who was twiddling his thumbs as they drove to the airport to pick up their parents.

"They'll understand about not wanting to take the test," Lucas told him. Nathan gave him a look.

"Luke, you know that's bull. They'll probably drag my ass to the doctor before we get back to the house." Lucas didn't say anything; his philosophy was to let Nathan make his own choices. He had enough to worry about.

They got to the airport, parked and went to the terminal where both boys were immediately enveloped in a hug by their mother. Though Deb Scott was a good eight inches shorter than the boys, they couldn't escape her death grip on them. Nor did they want to. She let them go and looked at them.

"Oh my boys, I love you both so much. Lucas," she said, looking at him and giving him his own hug. Dan embraced Nathan and Nathan suddenly felt embarrassed. His father was not the hugging type and to be doing it in such a public place only made Nathan realized that the situation was really bad. He was relieved when they finally made it to the car.

"Nathan, I made an appointment with a doctor down here to get you tested this afternoon at five." Dan said, turning to face him.

"I'm not getting tested mom." Nathan said softly. Dan slammed his feet on the breakes, but it was Deb who whipped her head around to look at Nathan.

"Yes you are." She said in a tone that Nathan knew it was in his best interests not to argue. But he did anyway.

"Mom I'm eighteen, I can decided by myself-"

"And I'm forty five so I can decide to call Duke and tell them to test my son for HCM. Do you want to do it now or later?" The car was silent and Deb continued. "You are acting like a selfish piece of crap right now Nathaniel Royal Scott. Do you want to drop dead in the middle of a basketball game one day and leave your parents, your friends and especially your brother behind? You have NO idea what it feels like to loose a brother over something you could have been tested for, something you could have treated." She said, her eyes welling up in tears. Lucas reached his hand out to her and she squeezed it. "You're taking the test Nathan."

--

"Pick up for Lucas Scott." Lucas said as he and Nathan walked up to the Pharmacy counter. The pharmacist nodded and handed Lucas a bottle of large blue pills. Lucas gave him the check and he and Nathan turned to leave. Nathan started walking forward but stopped when he realized Lucas wasn't with him. He turned and saw his brother standing in the same place.

"Lucas?" he asked. Lucas didn't respond, he kept staring at the bottle of pills. Nathan walked back over to him. "Luke, what's going on?"

"I have to take one of these pills every day for the rest of my life." He said in a monotone voice, still looking at the pills. Nathan was silent; he didn't know what to say. Lucas looked at him and Nathan's heart felt a sharp pang at the look of fear and grief on Lucas' face.

"Luke-"

"This HCM thing isn't going away Nate." Lucas said, his voice cracking. "I'm stuck with this disease, these pills for the rest of my god damn life. I'm not gonna get better. Ever." Tears started falling from his eyes and Nathan put his hands on Lucas' shoulders.

"You aren't gonna get worse though Luke. This thing was caught early; you're going to be fine. Okay?" Lucas nodded and wiped away his tears.

"I'm loosing everything. I have no future."

"You aren't loosing me." Nathan assured him firmly. "I will always be here."

"Will you really?" Lucas asked softly, looking at the ground. "Because if you have HCM too and you don't take that test, you won't be. It'll be just like mom said-you'll leave it all behind. Will you just take the test Nate?"

Nathan closed his eyes and thought. He imagined himself watching the Duke basketball games from the sidelines because he couldn't play. He imagined a life full of pills, doctors and tests. But then Haley's words, Peyton's words his mom's words all ran through his head. _"Not when you could die…there's enough stuff you can't prevent…loosing a brother…"_ And then he looked at his brither and he knew his answer.

"Okay." He softly said.

--

Haley walked inside the house and walked up to the kitchen.

"So you guys decide to clean when I'm gone?" She lightly joked as she walked in on Jake, Peyton and Brooke tidying up.

"Please tutorgirl, you like it dirty." Brooke said with a wink. Haley went over and gave her a hug.

"I'm scared for our boys" Haley admitted and Brooke nodded.

"I'm scared for us." They remained in an embrace for another minute before Jake spoke up.

"I'm scared for Dan and Deb's reaction to having the two of you dating their sons." They all chuckled and Brooke invited him and Peyton into the hug.

--

After greeting Dan and Deb and laughing at their not surprised reactions to all the couples in the house, Haley excused herself to her room. She was still in her clothes from the day before and felt groggy and tired. She pulled off her shirt when her bedroom door swung open and Nathan walked in. She instinctively brought her hands to cover her chest and Nathan gave a small smirk as he closed the door.

"Not like I haven't seen them before Hales." She gave a tiny grin. "Haley-"

"Nathan-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." He motioned to her. She took a deep breath.

"I know I should respect your choice. I know I'm being pushy and bitchy. But I know that I can't live without you. Nathan, I love you. I love you so much that it scares me to death sometimes while also thrilling me beyond words. What we have is so deep and true that I know what I want for the rest of my life. I want you. I want the whole marriage, kids, dogs, cats, big white house with a picket fence thing with you. And when that dream of mine was in serious danger of being only a dream, I freaked."

"I don't want a cat." Nathan said, stepping close to her and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "But I want the rest of it." Haley buried her head in his chest and he rubbed the back of her neck. "Which is why I decided I'm taking the test." Haley picked her head up and looked at him.

"I'll be right there with you." She promised him. He nodded and hugged her close again. And for a while, they remained in a tight embrace each refusing to let the other go.

--

"Okay, I followed all of these instructions really well." Brooke said, putting a plate of cookies on the table that night. Karen had called and told Haley to not come to work, she could handle it. Plus Haley needed to be with Nathan as he took the test. It went smoothly; they would know the results in a few days time.

"I don't know…" Peyton said apprehensively.

"Well they don't LOOK toxic," Nathan reasoned and Haley lightly smacked his arm.

"I'm not THAT bad at cooking!" Brooke said defensively. She looked to Dan and Deb for support.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Dan asked Deb laughing.

"Aw, come on guys." Lucas said, defending her. "How about we each bite into a cookie at the same time?" They all grumbled but picked up their cookie. "One, two, three." They all bit into their cookie. Jake was the first to spit his out, but soon the others followed suit.

"Brooke what they hell did you do?!" Jake said, disgusted. Brooke looked hurt and grabbed a cookie and bit into it, before she too spit it out.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "Haley, what did I do?!" They all looked at Haley, who was biting her bottom lip.

"Brookie, I think you put ¾ cup of salt instead of sugar in these." Brooke's mouth formed into an "o" shape and everyone groaned.

"Well they look the same!" she attempted, but even Lucas shook his head.

"Babe, salt?" Brooke huffed and Deb got up.

"Luckily, I made a spare dessert." She went over to the freezer and pulled out a huge Rubbermaid and Jake's face lit up.

"Tell me those are buckeyes. Tell me those are the delicious chocolate covered peanut butter balls that I look forward to every time I see you." Deb smiled and opened the lid, revealing just that.

"YES!" Jake, Peyton and Haley said, their fists in the air. The table got into a discussion about their favorite foods and Brooke got up to go to the kitchen.

"I guess my talents lie elsewhere, huh?" Brooke asked Deb, dumping her plate of cookies in the trash. Deb stopped moving her buckeyes to a serving plate and put her arm around her and smiled.

"You've got a talent for making my son smile brightly even in bad situations. I wouldn't trade that for prize-winning cookies."

"But Haley can make cookies AND make Nathan smile. But not in bad situations though. Naley is not good in a crisis."

"Naley?" Deb laughed. "Does that make you and Lucas…Brucas?"

"Yup!" Brooke giggled. "And Jake and Peyton are Jeyton."

"What about Dan and I?" Brooke thought for a minute.

"It doesn't really work I guess. Unless you took the first two letters of your name and the last two letters of him and combined them. Then you'd be Dean." Deb laughed and pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"I'm glad you and Lucas finally found your way."

"Me too." Brooke said softly. "Me too."

_NEXT: Nathan's HCM results, Haley and Lucas find a solution. I bet some of you can figure it out:)_


	13. All The Small Things

_I had so much fun writing this chapter that I pushed back what will be kind of an emotional solution for Haley and Lucas a chapter. Hope you still enjoy though and thanks for the awesome reviews!! they make my day :) _

**Chapter 12: All The Small Things**

"Geez what's taking them so long?" Lucas asked as he, Jake and Nathan sat on the beach. Dan and Deb had gone out for the day and the teenagers decided to take full advantage of the 90 degree weather. "It's just the beach."

"Here they come," Jake said, noticing the girls walk to them. Brooke was in a bright orange bikini that left little to the imagination and Peyton had a purple one with blue polka dots.

"Haleyyyy you have to unwrap the towel sooner or later." Brooke told her as they approached the boys.

"Brooke, I am going to kill you." Haley glared at her.

"What'd she do?" Nathan asked.

"She stole all my bathing suits and stashed them so the only one I had left was my black bikini. I don't do bikinis Brooke!"

"Hales, you look awesome." Peyton reassured her. Haley rolled her eyes and in a flash Brooke grabbed the towel off of her, revealing her in the black bikini.

"BROOKE!" she screamed. She looked at Nathan for help but his jaw was dropped. "I knew it looked bad," she said, her face growing red. Nathan shook his head, but he was still unable to talk. "What is it Nathan?!" She asked, getting annoyed. Nathan just grabbed her hand and turned her towards the house.

"See you guys later," he called over his shoulder to the rest of the gang as he dragged Haley back to the house, in particular their bedroom.

"I am so good." Brooke praised herself, setting up her beach towel.

"Ew do they…do it?" Lucas asked, disgusted. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Duh!"

--

The next day, Lucas ducked his head into the gym and smirked when he saw Brooke demonstrating how to shimmy. She had the girls try before she dismissed them and then bounced over to Lucas. It had become their custom to walk to the café everyday after camp.

"I can't believe we only have one more day of camp." Brooke said sadly.

"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of July." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Thus starts the two week trial." Brooke groaned, picking up her stereo and putting it in the closet. "The last two weeks where we all start fighting because we think it'll make it easier for us to leave that way."

"And it never works." Lucas remembered. "Especially between you and Haley. I bet you two are going to have three fights over the next two weeks and then you two will cry the hardest when we have to leave."

"And how do you figure that Broody?"

"Because it's been that way since seventh grade." Lucas said knowingly.

"True." Brooke pondered. "We should all pledge not to fight this year." Lucas snickered.

"Okay Cheery."

--

"…And so that's why we are NOT having a two-week trial this year." Brooke finished at the lunch table at Karen's. "Everyone got it?"

"It's not gonna work." Peyton said.

"Nice attitude." Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"NO!" Brooke squealed. "This is how it starts! Little nitpicks that lead into a huge argument!"

"Alright Tigger, calm down." Haley said. "We'll all be fine. We always are. I'll be back," Haley said, glancing at a table that looked like they needed something. She walked away to them and Nathan glared at the table of teenage boys she was serving. One of them kept shooting her looks and trying to talk up Haley.

"You okay Nate?" Jake asked, following his stare.

"I'd be better if that asshole would stop looking up my girl." Nathan said through gritted teeth. As Haley walked away, the same guy was watching the backside of her with a cocky expression on his face. Before he had a chance to think, Nathan got up and walked over to the table.

"Shit, this won't be good." Lucas muttered and they all turned to look at him.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Nathan asked the table in a scathing tone.

"Can you get me that chick's number?" The guy asked. "You two seemed to know each other pretty well." Nathan's fists clenched.

"'That chick' happens to be my girlfriend and if I catch your eyes looking at her or your mouth talking to her again there's going to be a serious problem." He concentrated his eyes on the guy and he began to look uneasy. "I could kick your ass right here if I wanted to enough. So one more wrong move and you're done. Got it?" The guy meekly nodded. "Good." He turned around to see a very angry Haley looked at him from the table with the gang. He walked up to her and pointed at her. "No black bikini in public anymore."

"You really think telling me what to do after that little stunt you just pulled is going to fly over smoothly?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Nathan shrugged and Haley opened her mouth to say something when Nathan's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Yes this is Nathan Scott…okay…really? Okay…okay I will. Thank you." He hung up and looked at Haley. "That was the HCM test center." Haley felt her stomach drop and Lucas got up.

"Please say you don't have it too." Lucas looked at him.

"I don't. The test was negative. They still want to test me in the next few years incase they missed something but they said they're almost positive I don't have it." The whole table breathed a sigh of relief and Lucas hugged his brother.

"You couldn't handle it anyway," he joked, relived. Nathan chuckled and they broke apart. He turned to Haley, who's eyes were full of happy tears. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook for almost causing a scene and bossing me around." She said, when he put her down. He smirked.

"Yeah, okay."

--

The next day, Peyton looked up from the sketch she was drawing of Haley and put her sketch pad down.

"I'm sorry Hales, I just can't concentrate today." Haley broke out of the pose she was holding.

"It's okay Peyton." Haley said. "You wanna talk about anything?" Peyton shrugged.

"I think Jake and I are just going through the motions of being happy. I don't think it's real anymore." Haley scooted her chair closer to her friend.

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I mean I like being with him and he's a great guy but…I'm not in love with him. I don't see a future with him. I'm eighteen; I shouldn't be caring about that right? I should just be having fun. But then I look at you and Nathan and I just feel like Jake and I suck." Haley gave her a sad smile.

"Just because Brooke isn't badgering you both about wedding details doesn't mean what you and Jake have isn't real. It's just different." Haley shrugged. "Maybe you two are just having fun this summer. That's okay Peyt. If anything, your relationship is more normal than the rest of ours."

"Well we all know that's true." Peyton said with a smile. "Thanks Hales."

"Of course." The exchanged a hug. Peyton started laughing. "What?"

"I just remembered that today Brooke promised her little cheerleaders that Lucas would give them each a kiss on the cheek. Shall we go watch his humiliation?"

"Definitely!" Haley said, jumping up.

--

"Aw man I wish I was there." Jake said, as the group relayed Lucas' embarrassment to him at the café after camp.

"My personal favorite was the twelve year old with the Hannah Montana shirt who turned her face so you pecked her lips." Haley laughed.

"You know how much I love Hannah Montana." Lucas rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Almost as much as Jake." The group howled with laughed at Jake's beet red face.

"Just because I made ONE reference to her show when I was very drunk does not mean you guys have to tease me for the rest of my life!" This set them into another round of laughter.

Karen stood behind the counter wiping up a coffee stain and watching the group with a smile on her lips. Her café had open the same year they were all born and she had watched them grow up every summer. It broke her heart to know that they would be separated in such a short time, but she had an idea of how, at least for two of them, their future could be a little more stable until they found their way.

_NEXT: The solution. I promise!!_


	14. Anyone Else But You

**Chapter 13: Anyone Else But You**

"For the thousandth time Brooke, it's just dinner with Karen!" Lucas said as he pulled a tee shirt over his head the following night.

"Well why don't the rest of us get invited?" Brooke asked, as she lay in his bed sulking. "Why just you and Haley?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed. He suppressed a grin at her pout and walked over to her, bending down to be eye level. "I promise Cheery, I'll come back into your skinny little arms when it's over."

"My arms are muscular," Brooke corrected, flexing. Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See ya soon babe."

--

Lucas grinned at the meal Karen put down in front of him and Haley. Homemade ziti with garlic bread and a caser salad. Though he had eaten this meal at home many times, Karen had used her secrets from Italy and the smell alone was enough to fill Lucas up. She sat down and, after a quick grace, they began to eat. About halfway through the meal, Karen opened her mouth and Haley and Lucas stopped eating.

"Now I know you two are wondering why I wanted to eat with just you two. Or at least the others wanted to know." Haley and Lucas smiled and she continued. "Jessie is leaving in a few weeks because she's running off with that boy she met last year."

"Really?" Haley asked. Jessie was the other waitress who helped year round at the café. Though she was nice, she was flighty and Haley knew Karen would not be heartbroken to see her go.

"Yes." She looked at Haley. "Since the minute you told me you weren't going to UPenn, I wanted to ask you this. But I waited out the summer to see if there were any changing circumstances. And there was." She turned to Lucas who was looking at her, confused. "We found out you had HCM, which meant the Marines was out. I couldn't and still can't bear the thought of you two being lost or stuck, especially since neither of you did anything wrong. I love you both as if you were my own."

"Karen," Haley started, but Karen continued.

"I want you two to stay in Tree Hill. Haley, you can work full time at the café, saving up your money for college. Lucas, you can also work at the café, but once basketball season starts, Whitey needs an assistant coach and he had asked if he could steal you from me then. I understand if you both have other plans, but if not, it'd be wonderful if you stayed here."

"Stay here?" Lucas asked, still soaking in everything she was saying.

"Yes," Karen said, smiling. "I have three bedrooms in this house and I only need one. Plus, the company would be refreshing. And don't even think about paying me rent or nonsense-as long as you two keep the place tidy and help out with the chores, we're all even." She looked at the two teenagers' faces, which were full of shock.

"Karen, this…this is," Haley started, her eyes brimming with tears. "Perfect." She looked at Lucas.

"Whatdya say Hales?" Lucas asked her, his eyes bright with hope. "Wanna stay in Tree Hill a little while longer?" She nodded and they hugged. Then they both got up and wrapped their arms around Karen.

"I was hoping you two would like it," she said softly, feeling just as happy as they were.

--

"To everyone having a future!" Brooke said, as she lifted her beer high in the air. Everyone toasted and took a long sip of their drink. The six friends were celebrating Karen's proposal later that night as they drank on the beach.

Nathan looked around and smiled. Jake's guitar was out and rested on his knee and Peyton leaned against his other one. Lucas sat cross legged as Brooke sat on his lap, leaning over and whispered things to him that Nathan knew he didn't want to hear. Nathan himself sat with the girl of his dreams in between his legs, resting her head back on his shoulder as she sipped her Corona.

"I love you," he whispered to Haley. She turned her head back and smiled at him. He was so happy for her and for his brother too. They deserved something special like this after all they had been through.

"I love you too baby," she said smiling.

"Jakey, lets sing!" Brooke said excitedly. "Oh my gosh can you and tutorgirl sing that Rotten Bananas song?" Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Hon, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked her.

"You know! That one that's like 'we sure are cute for two ugly people," Peyton laughed and shook her head.

"They're called the Moldy Peaches Brooke!" Brooke shrugged.

"Whatever—sing you two!" Haley looked at Jake, who took a long sip of his beer.

"Let's do it," he said, picking up his guitar and tuning it to the right key. He started playing and everyone listened.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend_

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_

_But you_

On the last line, Haley picked up with the next verse.

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Nathan smiled at her voice. He loved hearing her sing, it always brought him back to the first time he ever heard her voice.

FLASHBACK

"Haley!" Eleven year old Nathan called, sticking his head down the hallway. "Brooke said if you don't come up to practice the dance routine, she's gonna burn your baseball cap." When he received no answer, he rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. He went to knock at her door, but realized it was cracked open. He started to open his mouth, but stopped when he heard her singing. He peeked in the room.

"I pray to be only yours- I know now, you're my only hope…" She sang softly as she folded her tee shirt and put it in the drawer. "Sing to me the song of the stars…" Nathan stood there, mesmerized. He tried to open the door more so he could hear more, but it squeaked and he ended up toppling in the room.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked. "How long have you been standing there?" Nathan got on his feet.

"Long enough to hear your awesome voice. Hales, I didn't know you could sing like that." Haley blushed.

"I'm not that good." Nathan gave her an incredulous look.

"Yeah you are! Can you sing more?" Haley shook her head.

"Absolutely not." Nathan puckered his bottom lip and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Don't even the Lucas Scott puppy dog face. He's the only one that can pull it off. Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Brooke needs you to practice the dance routine for our talent show tomorrow." Haley groaned. "But," Nathan started, a smirk forming on his face. "You could just have singing as your talent in the show and get out of the dance." Haley smiled.

"Nice try Nate. I guess you'll just have to wait for another stalker opportunity." She shrugged and bounced out of the room, Nathan following behind.

END FLASHBACK

He remembered how he had ended up convincing Haley to sing at the show the following year and, since then, he has been addicted to her voice.

_But you_

Haley and Jake finished the last line together and were met with applause. They took a mock bow together and hugged.

--

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked his brother the next day. "Like, are you sure?"

"Luke, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I'm doing this. On our last night." Lucas saw the determination in Nathan's face and knew that anything he said would be dismissed. Not that he thought his brother was about to make a mistake, but he knew it was a big decision. "But I need your help. It's gotta be perfect."

"I'll help ya." Lucas promised.

_The songs were "Anyone else but you" by the Moldy Peaches and "Only hope" by Mandy Moore_

_NEXT: Brucas, we find more about Nathan's plan_


	15. As Long As It Ends With You

_Okay guys I know this chapter is a little short but I've been WAY too engrosed in my Brothers and Sisters DVD to write more, but I still wanted to give an update! Blame me being addicted to Justin (no pun intended for those who watch the show lol)_

**Chapter 14: As Long As It Ends With You**

"Lukey?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas walked down the beach, hand in hand, the following night.

"What have I told you about that name?" Lucas groaned. Brooke giggled.

"Sorry. Lucas?" She annunciated his name and he smirked. "What are we gonna do in ten days?" His face fell. The same thought had been eating at him for the better part of the week and he still didn't have an answer.

"What do you want to do Cheery?" She took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm gonna say this really quick cause it's really hard for me to say. I like you Luke. A lot. And I could probably even love you if I knew that we had more than just summers together. But for nine months out of the year, we have 3,000 miles between us. How could we possibly do it?" Her big brown eyes threatened to start tearing up and her bottom lip quivered. Lucas wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't know Brooke." He honestly answered. "But we'll figure it out."

"Honey, we're a ticking clock." She looked up into his eyes. "What's it gonna be Luke?"

--

"Wait, hold on, he didn't say anything?" Peyton asked as Brooke told her and Haley the story over lunch at the café the next day.

"He just kept saying 'I don't know, I don't know.' So I just left him on the beach." She took a sip of her water.

"Brooke, I'm sure he's just as scared as you are about all this. It's a lot to handle," Haley offered, knowing all too well what they were feeling.

"Have you guys and your boys talked about it?" Brooke asked her best friends.

"Jake and I are ending whatever we're doing." Peyton shrugged. "If it's meant to be, it'll happen later."

"You're okay with that?" Haley asked.

"It's fine. We aren't as far gone as you two," she said, her face cracking into a smile.

"What about you and Nathan?" Brooke looked at Haley, who sighed.

"I love him to death but I'm scared. I know Duke is only 20 minutes away, but it's also a whole life away at the same time. I want to be with him for the long haul, and I've told him that, but I feel like I need to know he feels the same way. Is it crazy that we've only been technically a thing for two months and I'm saying these things?"

"Yes." Brooke and Peyton answered at the same time.

"Thanks," Haley said sarcastically.

"Tutorgirl, you may have been mackin for only nine months but you two have been in love for eighteen years." Brooke said wisely.

"Nice one B. Davis," Peyton acknowledged.

"Why thank you P. Sawyer."

--

"I can't believe you are really gonna do this." Lucas told Nathan as they shot hoops with Jake.

"Nate, this is really big." Jake rebounded the ball.

"She's the one." Nathan said simply. "I don't need to know anything more."

"Speaking of," Jake said as Brooke's bug pulled up the long driveway blasting music with the top down.

"Can that be our talent show song?" Brooke asked when she turned the engine off.

"I can't believe we are seriously doing one this year. We won't even have an audience." Peyton said.

"Not true!" Brooke exclaimed. "Karen said she'd come!"

"She might think twice about letting Haley live with her after she sees one of your hoe routines," Jake spoke up as the girls approached him. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and walked straight into the house.

"She's still not talking to me then, huh?" Lucas directed his question at Haley.

"Just go talk to her." Haley told him.

"I tried all morning, it's like talking to a friggin door!" Lucas threw his arms out, exasperated.

"Well maybe you should try harder!" Haley rounded on him.

"Hales," Peyton started, but Haley kept going.

"Lucas, how do you feel about her?"

"It's complicated." Lucas sighed.

"Okay, I'll ask an easy question: does she make you smile?"

"Yes. But Haley-"

"Laugh?"

"Yes."

"Does she take care of you when you are hurting?"

"Yes."

"Do you like seeing her cry?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Would you kick someone's ass if they made her cry?"

"Always."

"Well start kicking your own." Haley shrugged. Lucas looked at her for a second, before turning to his brother.

"She's gonna be a handful." He told Nathan.

"She already is." Nathan said, cracking a smile. "But you know she's right."

"I know." Lucas said softly, and he went inside the house.

"I don't know how ya do it Hales." Jake said, shooting the ball and sinking it into the net. She shrugged and smacked Nathan's arm.

"What the-"

"THAT'S for calling me a handful." Before he could open his mouth, she captured his lips with hers, giving him a steamy kiss. "And that's for telling me I'm always right."

--

"Yeah?" Brooke said, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Brooke, I have to talk to you." Lucas stated from the other side. "Can I please come in?" Brooke took a deep breath. She knew she had to talk to him sooner or later.

"Okay." She said. He opened the door and cautiously walked over to the bed which she sat on. She patted at the spot next to him and he sat down.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. But I didn't want to say the wrong thing, so I didn't say anything. Which was also wrong I guess." He said, and she lightly smiled.

"Luke, I just want to know what you want." He was silent for a minute.

"I want you to have a blast in college. I want you to go out to LA, meet a bunch of people and have a great time. But when you're done all that," he said, cupping her face with his hands and staring intently in her eyes. "I want you to come knocking at my door and jump in my arms. And then I don't ever want to loose you again. As long as it ends with you, I'll be happy. Is that okay with you?" he asked. She nodded.

"It sounds like a plan Broody." She said softly and he kissed her lips.

_NEXT: The attempt at talent show...then Nathan's plan:)_


	16. Symphony of Sound

_Enjoy this chapter :) PS: Imagine the girl's rountine as the same one for S3's 'Midnight Madness'. PSS: I HATE CARRIE!! SHE NEEDS TO BE FIRED TOMOROW NIGHT! Whew, glad i got that off my chest._

**Chapter 15: A Symphony of Sound**

"Okay." Brooke started, holding her clipboard. "So let's run through the lineup one more time: we have the cheer routine for the opening, then Jake and Haley music and then the boys will close with your 'surprise talent.' Everyone got it?" The five heads nodded. "Good. Now show time is in one hour, so go get ready. Karen should be here in forty five minutes with the video camera."

"And break!" Nathan laughed. Brooke shot him and evil glare and Haley sighed.

"Please behave," she whispered in his ear. "This means a lot to her."

"What do I get if I behave?" he asked huskily back to her. Haley seductively raised her eyebrows.

"I guess you'll find out." She gave him a kiss, then hopped off his lap to go get ready.

"What are you guys doing for your talent anyway?" Peyton asked the boys. Lucas and Nathan shook their heads and Jake made a zipping his lips motion.

"PEYTON!" Brooke's scream sounded from the room below.

"Run before she kills you," Lucas advised. Peyton nodded and went downstairs.

"Okay so should we practice again?" Jake asked. Nathan groaned

"Chill Jagelski, I think the two hour session last night covered us."

"This is gonna trump our summer 2001 N'SYNC act." Lucas said with a grin.

--

"Good evening and welcome to the Summer 2007 Tree Hill House Talent Show!" Brooke spoke to Karen who was holding the video camera. "I'm your host Brooke Davis and first we will have myself, Haley James and Peyton Sawyer doing a cheer routine, choreographed by yours truly." She pointed to herself and then walked to the other side of the room where Peyton and Haley stood. They all had robes on, which caused Karen and the boys (sitting in the audience) to wonder what they were up to.

"Ready?" Peyton asked, her hand positioned on the 'play' button.

"Hit it P. Sawyer." Brooke said. Peyton hit the play button and the girls dropped their robes to reveal cheerleading uniforms they had stolen from Tree Hill High. Brooke counted off as Le Tigre's "TKO" blasted out of the stereo. "5,6,7,8!"

The boys made whooping noises as the girls pranced out in their uniforms, doing every move perfect.

"That's my girl!" Nathan called as Haley shimmed and wiggled her behind. She blushed but winked at him and they kept dancing until the end of the song. When they took their final pose, the four spectators exploded in clapping and the girls took their bow. Brooke stepped to the front.

"What a great opening act!" Karen laughed behind the camera and Brooke went on. "And now for your listening pleasure we have our very own Jake Jagelski on guitar and Haley James on vocals singing 'Kind and Generous'." Haley went back up, pulling a sweater over her uniform and Jake situated himself with his guitar. He played the opening and Haley felt a stillness wash over her. She had chosen this dong because she felt that it represented the gratitude she felt to her friends, Karen and especially Nathan to always look out for, protect and care for her. She closed her eyes and started the "la la la" runs before singing the first verse.

_You've been so kind and generous_

_I don't know how you keep on giving_

_For your kindness I'm in debt to you_

_For your selflessness my admiration  
For everything you've done you know I'm bound  
I'm bound to thank you for it  
_

As Nathan watched her sing and listened to her voice he knew he couldn't live without this girl. He loved everything about her, even the things that drove him crazy. She opened her eyes and looked right at him for one of the lines, filling his heart with a feeling he couldn't even describe.

_And I never could have come this far without you_

At that moment he knew she felt the same way about him and he realized her couldn't wait any longer. When she broke his gaze and looked at Karen, he leaned over to Lucas.

"I'm asking her tonight." Lucas nodded.

"Good."

--

"And finally we have the guys doing a surprise skit," Brooke said with caution. She had been bugging them the whole week on what they had planned, but they wouldn't budge. "Here goes," She said, turning the 'dance space' in the living room over to them. They walked to the front and smiled secretive smiles at each other. Jake hit the play button and Brooke screamed as she recognized the intro to "Crank Dat Soulja Boy" blasting out of the stereo.

"Oh my god!" She squealed as the boys began to do every single move perfectly and all in time. Haley, Peyton and Karen roared with laughter as the boys 'supermaned that hoe' and cranked their way through the rest of the song.

"That was insane!" Peyton told them when they took their bow.

"How did you guys learn that?" Haley asked, giving Nathan a big hug.

"Youtube." He answered truthfully. "We convinced Jake to not sing Hannah Montana."

"It took some time," Lucas added.

"I just hate you all." Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw," Peyton said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I just can't believe that you guys were so in sync and had the rhythms down," Brooke began before Nathan cut her off.

"Come on Brooke, we don't need to analyze it. Let's just chalk it up as the best act of the night." Brooke's face grew furious and Nathan smirked.

"He doesn't mean that Tigger," Haley said, rubbing her back.

"How'd you guys get these nice lil uniforms anyway?" Lucas asked.

"It's not exaclty stealing if you have a key to the gym," Brooke said with a smile.

"Said the girl who forced us all to wear black on this escapade!" Peyton added.

"I was making it memorable!" Brooke argued.

"Memorable does not involve me climbing through a window of Tree Hill High." Haley shook her head.

"Whatever, our act was the best." Brooke said.

"I think you're singing was the best," Nathan whispered, bending over to Haley's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Can you step outside with me for a minute?" She nodded and they excused themselves. Lucas gave Jake a knowing look and they both smiled, knowing what was to come.

--

"Nathan where are you taking me?" Haley asked as he put his hands over her eyes as they walked on the beach.

"Be patient baby," he said and he smirked when a huge grin formed on her face at him calling her 'baby'. "Okay." He said when they had reached his designated spot. He dropped his hands from her face and she gasped. On the sand was a big candle-outlined heart. Inside the candles spelled out NS HJ.

"Nathan this is…how did you…"

"I've got connections," he simply said, smiling at her reaction.

"It's amazing," she said, looking up into his eyes. "I love you." He couldn't wait any longer.

"Really Hales?" he asked, holding her tight. She kissed him on the lips.

"Really," she whispered.

"I wanna be with you forever." He gazed at her, looking right into her soul. She was lost in his cobalt eyes and could feel her knees beginning to waver. Sensing this, he tightened his hold on her. "Marry me Haley." She froze, not sure if she heard exactly what he said.

"Wha-" she softly started, but he broke from her grasp and went down on one knee. She gasped and he reached in his pocket, revealing a velvet box.

"I meant what I just said Hales. I wanna be with you forever. I'm going to love you forever." He flipped open the box and in the candlelight, Haley could perfectly see a one carat princess cut diamond on a white gold band. "So I'm gonna ask you one more time. Will you marry me?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. So Happy Together

_In the spirit of Valentine's day, i give you this chapter..._

**Chapter 16: So Happy Together**

The world rarely stands still. It is constantly moving and changing and time keeps flying by. Yet everyone will have a moment when time stops. When in that one moment you can't speak or really process what's happening. The earth stops spinning for a single moment.

This was one of those moments for Haley James.

A thousand things rushed into her head at once, but it was like she couldn't separate them out. Many of those reasons were probably red flags going up in her head, saying things like 'they were too young', 'they couldn't make these decisions', 'he was going away to school' and all of the other things that people say on teen love.

But those people didn't know what Haley felt for Nathan. They didn't know that every time she saw him, she wanted to cuddle right up in his arms. They didn't know that even when they would have horrific fights, they found their way and ultimately became stronger than ever. But she knew that. She knew they had a love that would not ever fade and she knew her answer to his question.

"Yes." She said, quietly at first. Nathan raised his eyebrows, as if in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Yes!" she said louder, tears of joy clouding her eyes. He jumped up and picked her off the beach, swinging her around. When he put her down, he covered her mouth with his and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Then this is for you," he said, his eyes dancing with happiness, slipping the ring on her finger. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I love you so much Nathan Scott."

"I love you to Haley James…soon-to-be-Scott." He said with a huge grin. Haley's heart burst with happiness and she leapt into his arms. He lowered their bodies onto the sand and they celebrated their engagement.

--

"Where did they go?" Peyton asked. "They're missing the cookies." She bit into another snicker doodle, provided by Karen and looked at the clock.

"Seriously, they've been gone for almost an hour. Karen already left." Brooke frowned. Lucas and Jake were silent.

"Wait," Peyton started. "What do you two know? You've been giving each other looks all night." Brooke bore her eyes into Lucas.

"Broody, what are you hiding?"

"I can't tell ya Brooke." He said. "Nathan swore us not to tell anyone."

"Especially you," Jake muttered under his breath.

"Well that's not fair!" Brooke whined.

"Trust me sweetie, you'll be happy we didn't tell." Lucas told her, popping another cookie in his mouth.

"Here they come," Peyton said, glancing out the window to see two dark figures looming closer.

"How do they look?" Jake asked.

"They're holding hands," Peyton replied, wondering what they were hiding. Then something dawned on her and she looked back and forth between Lucas and Jake.

"Wait…he didn't." Lucas gave her a knowing look and Jake smiled.

"He was planning on it." Jake answered.

"What?" Brooke asked, puzzled. "Planning on what?"

"Wow." Peyton said.

"WHAT?" Brooke asked, growing impatient. The front door opened and Nathan and Haley started to walk up the stairs. They got to the kitchen and Brooke looked at them.

"What's the big surprise?!" She demanded. "They all know and won't tell me!"

"They all knew?" Haley asked Nathan. He looped her arm around her and shrugged.

"I only told Luke and Jake."

"I figured it out," Peyton told them and Nathan nodded.

"Figured what out?" Brooke said. "What the hell is-" she stopped when Haley showed Brooke her left hand, revealing the sparkling diamond ring. "OH MY GOD!" She started jumping up and down and attacked Haley with a hug.

"Her reaction was better than Haley's." Nathan laughed. Jake gave him a high five and Peyton gave him a hug.

"AH!" Brooke shrieked as she ran over to Nathan, tackling him.

"Congratulations!" Jake told Haley, hugging her. Peyton joined in and Haley just kept saying thank you and smiling.

"You gonna care of my little brother?" Lucas asked, stepping up to Haley. She smiled and hugged him.

"Are you okay with this Luke?" she asked. He pulled back and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Haley, I couldn't be happier! We're gonna be freaking related!" Haley giggled and Nathan came back over to her, putting his arms around her.

"Congratulations little brother," Lucas said to Nathan, giving him a hug and squishing Haley in the middle.

"Ah!" she screamed, causing everyone to laugh.

"So when's the big day?!" Brooke asked, jumping up and down.

"Not for a while Tigger," Haley said. "I mean Nate's still got school and I have to work to pay for the crazy wedding I know you're gonna plan for me." She said with a laugh.

"So what, like a year?" Brooke asked.

"When it's right." Nathan answered, kissing Haley on top of her head. "The ring is a promise that I'm going to marry her."

"Aw," Jake said, handing out champagne glasses to everyone, filled with champagne they had found in one of the storage closets.

"To my little brother and baby sis…in law" Lucas said, raiding his glass, causing Haley to roll her eyes. "Nathan and Haley."

"Nathan and Haley," everyone said, toasting their glasses. Lucas sipped his and looked at the ground to see piece of a cookie on the floor. He bent down on one knee to get it, causing Brooke to gasp. He looked up and her eyes were wide.

"Lucas, you too? I mean, we aren't nearly as nuts as Nathan and Haley and engagement is a big step-"

"Oh my god," Peyton said, burying her head in her hands.

"Brooke, I'm not proposing!" Lucas said, bewildered. He jumped to his feet and Nathan and Jake stifled their laughs at Brooke's face.

"Oh, well, good. Because I can only plan one wedding at a time and Haley got engaged first!" She said, quickly, her face growing red.

"Good cover Bee," Haley shook her head. Brooke downed the rest of her champagne.

"Who's in for getting totally wasted?" She asked, grabbing the bottle. Lucas raised his hand, still embarrassed.

"You know you don't have to twist my arm." Peyton said, filling up the rest of her glass.

"And how about the engaged and underage couple?" Jake teased. Nathan stuck out his tongue at him and Haley rolled her eyes. "Or do you two have some _celebrating_ to do?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We could go for round two," Nathan smirked and Haley swatted his arm.

"Wait, you did it on the beach?!" Brooke gasped.

"And how is it you only catch on to _that_ one?" Peyton laughed. Brooke shrugged.

"Honestly Brooke, you're like a fifteen year old guy," Nathan teased. She narrowed her eyes on him.

"You are so lucky you just proposed to her or I'd kick your ass Scott."

"How about we save the ass kicking for Jake and I winning beer pong?" Peyton said, Jake nodding his head.

"No way!" Haley said. "The only reason you guys won last time is because Lucas tripped Nathan!"

"Yeah well you and him were making rude gestures when I shot my ball!" Lucas defended, pointing to her and Nathan.

"There's only one way to settle this then," Nathan said with glimmer in his eye.

"A tournament?" Jake asked.

"Exactly." Nathan answered.

"EVERYBODY STOP DRINKING!" Brooke suddenly shouted. They all looked at her in shock, Brooke had never said something like that before. "I totally forgot, I hired that photographer to take our yearly picture on the bluff tomorrow! We can not look like hung-over party animals in the professional picture!"

"I though we were gonna skip the picture this year." Lucas groaned.

"Absolutely not." Haley said. "I love those pictures!"

"Because you don't get hit on by the photographer! He totally creeps me out!" Lucas shuddered.

"Well, he'll be here at eleven. So no beer pong for you." Brooke crossed her hands over her chest.

"Then I guess we'll go celebrate more," Nathan said, grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Keep it down!" Peyton called after them, laughing.

"Are you two going to celebrate your fake engagement?" Jake asked Lucas with a wicked grin. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other before both lunging at him.

_:) Read and review!!_


	18. Picture Perfect

_I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates! Seriously, it's been two months :( I know you all probably have a hit out on me but I have a semi-good excuse: I was in a show and for any of you in the theather world you know that crunch timeplay takes over your life time. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i'm sorry its so short! It's actuallly the last full one, next is the epilouge (insert tear). I have a new story that I will post soon and hope some of you will check it out!_

**Chapter 17: Picture Perfect**

"So the game plan is," Brooke began as the six sat down to breakfast the next morning. "The photographer will be here at eleven, I want you all lined up here at ten thirty so I can check your outfits and accessories. You have ninety minutes to meet right back here." She finished and looked at her friends.

"Break!" Nathan clapped his hands together and Jake saluted her. Haley leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder.

"Haley, what are you doing?!" Brooke cried. "We have to go get ready!"

"Tigger, it's not going to take me an hour and a half to shower and put some clothes on."

"But you are my special project!" Brooke whined. "You're an engaged woman now."

"And that is relevant how?" Peyton asked, grabbing another doughnut.

"Because this could very well be the guy who takes their wedding photos! He's not going to agree to take pictures of people who don't care about their appearance."

"He is NOT taking our pictures, the guy is a total weirdo!" Nathan said, crossing his arms.

"You have no say in it." Brooke told him.

"It's his wedding too Brooke," Lucas gently told her.

"Guys," Haley said when Brooke's face turned murderous. "The wedding is not going to happen for a while so everybody just cool off and stick to what's important _today_."

"Which is white shirts and jeans?" Jake asked.

"Exactly." Haley sighed.

"Very inspiritional tutorgirl, however now we are going to channel that energy into making that hair de-frizzed!" Brooke clapped her hands and bounced out of the room.

"Please try to rescue me." Peyton gave Jake a quick kiss before she and Haley left the room.

"No way." Jake said. "I've learned you never go near fashion-mode Brooke."

"So what are we gonna do for the next hour?" Nathan asked them.

"Is that even a question?" Lucas said with a smile and they went to go play basketball.

--

"Okay, so how do I look?" Brooke asked Peyton, doing a spin.

"Amazing, as always." she grinned. It was tradition for all of the kids to wear a white top and jeans shorts, but Brooke had taken some liberties with the outfit. She wore a short light-wash denim mini skirt, a tight white tube top and white wedges. Her auburn hair was, as usual, poker straight and she had on natural-looking makeup.

"Thanks goldilocks, you don't look too bad yourself." Peyton smiled and did a twirl of her own, showing off her plunging halter top and Bermuda jeans shorts. Her curly hair was pushed off her face by a headband and she finished the look with strappy white sandals.

"Alright creation, you can come out now!" Brooke sing-songed at the bathroom door. It opened and Haley walked out. Brooke jumped up and down. "I am so amazing!"

"And by that she means you look great," Peyton said, shaking her head. Haley looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She had to admit, she had taken a liking to some of Brooke's wardrobe. She wore short denim shorts paired with a white tank top that went just low enough to be sexy paired with white flip flops. Her hair was softly curled and a few pieces pinned off of her face. Brooke had also given her a French manicure, saying how everyone would be looking at her left hand now and she had to look good. Haley gazed at her ring and couldn't hide her grin.

"So which one of us is the maid of honor?" Brooke asked, nudging Haley's hips.

"Seriously Hales, you can't keep us in suspense." Peyton joked, going to the other side of Haley.

"It's simple girls." Haley smiled as she looked in the mirror at the three of them. "You two are the most important girls in my life. I wouldn't be the same without you and I love you so much." She gave them a squeeze. "Which is why you BOTH are my maids of honor!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," A voice said from the door. They turned to see Nathan standing there. "Because I just asked both Lucas and Jake to be my best men." Haley smiled and Nathan stepped in the room. "May I have a moment with my fiancée please?" Peyton mouthed "fiancée" with a wink to Haley while dragging a protesting Brooke out of the room.

"Hi." Haley said shyly, walking up to him.

"You look beautiful." He said, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm starting to like Brooke's clothes on you."

"I was just thinking the same thing," She said giggling. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. Things began to heat up until a bang at the door stopped them in their tracks.

"CLOTHING CHECK TIME!" Brooke yelled.

"Do we haaaaave to?" Nathan whined.

"Come on fiancée," Haley linked arms with him and they walked upstairs.

"Wow you three are really original." Peyton commented as Nathan walked upstairs. He, Lucas and Jake all had on the same white polo with jeans.

"I've got a hat," Nathan said, picking a hat off of the table and putting it on backwards.

"Oh no you don't," Brooke snatched it from him. The doorbell rang and Lucas groaned.

"Be nice," Haley warned him as Brooke went to go let the photographer in. They all followed downstairs and met up with him in the front foyer.

"You all remember Jason, right?" Brooke said to the group and they nodded.

"Well haven't you all just grown up into big people!" He said, looking pointedly at Lucas.

"Shall we get started?" Nathan quickly said, wanting to spare his brother the embarrassment. Jason was a great photographer but he was a creeper. He had slicked back oily hair and always wore floral print tee-shirts matched with shorts that Nathan was sure Queer-eye would NEVER approve of.

"Yes, let's hurry it on up! To the beach!" Jason cried, leading the way to the sand.

"Why is it always me?" Lucas groaned.

"Because you give off that vibe." Jake teased. Lucas gave him the finger, which Jason happened to see.

"Now Lukey, don't be doing that during the picture!"

--

An hour later they were still on the beach and getting frustrated. Jason couldn't make up his mind about a location, then he fused about the lighting and then he had to move when some tourists came to go to the beach.

"How about we just go over by the dunes?" Peyton suggested. "The light will hit us at the right place without blinding us."

"You my dear are a very smart girl." Jason waved his hand at her and beckoned them to the dunes. "Okay now-" His cell phone cut him off and he walked a few steps away to answer it.

"Okay everyone, get in a position!" Peyton hissed. She darted over to the camera.

"Peyt, what are you doing?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Setting up the timer. He's pissing me off and I want a good freaking picture. Now sit down, we'll have fifteen seconds!" She hit the button and ran to the spot where the group was scrambling.

The camera flashed and captured the moment:

Jake sat on the far left with Peyton right next to him, looking as if she just landed there. They were both in mid-laugh and their arms were around each other.

On the other side of them sat Lucas and Brooke. Lucas had his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Their hands were interlaced and they both had happy looks on their faces

Last were Nathan and Haley. Haley sat on his lap with her head turned, sticking her tongue out at him. He looked right back at her, his head tilted back in laughter.

The sun was shining and the wind was just strong enough to ruffle the dunes. It looked like the six had the perfect day, if not the perfect summer.

And in many ways they had.


	19. Epilouge

_Hey guys I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter :( I really can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through my first story on the site! It's been quiete a journey :) Summary at the bottom of my new fic! LOVE YOU ALL!!_

_xoxo kacey_

**Epilogue**

It's been ten years since that summer and every morning I still look at the picture of us all on the beach. I remember how hard it was to say goodbye, how much we all cried. I remember everything about that summer because that summer was the start of the rest of our lives.

Lucas took classes at the community college just outside Tree Hill that winter, while working at Karen's Café and helping coach the Ravens. He transferred his credits to Duke the following year and shared an on campus apartment with his brother. He majored in English and is now a teacher and head coach of the Tree Hill High Ravens, living a healthy life.

Brooke spent four years out in UCLA, earning a degree in Fashion marketing. She showed up the day after her graduation on Lucas' door step, jumped in his arms and they have been together ever since. They married last summer and she runs a successful bridal boutique in Tree Hill. They are expecting twin boys in a few months.

Jake went off to NYU where he majored in law. He currently lives in a comfy loft in Manhattan and represents children's interests in family court.

Peyton spent a year at Boston University before dropping out and going out to LA with Brooke. She found her nitch in a record label and spends half her time at the company's New York office. She and Jake have dated on and off and are currently on again. Brooke swears that this is the one that will work.

Nathan and I found our way, though the journey wasn't easy. He played ball for Duke, but due to a knee injury in his junior year, was unable follow his dream to make it to the pros. He took it as a sign to follow his other dream, the one that would last him the rest of his life. He kept the promise he made to me on the beach that night. We got married the summer after his graduation and already have two beautiful children; James, who just turned four, and Natalie who will be two in the fall.

I never left Tree Hill. By the time I saved up a lot of money, I realized that my dream wasn't in a college education. It was staying in the place that I love, the place I would only have come back to anyway. Karen and I are partners in the café and plan to open an all ages club in the following year.

Deep down, we're all still those same six kids, drinking beer on the beach and singing carefree songs. There's still that unbreakable bond between us all that goes further than friendship.

It's that same bond that draws us all back to the beach house every summer.

It always will.

THE END

Please check out my new fic!!

"Butterflies Don't Lie"

Haley James has always had a thing for her older brother's best friend Nathan Scott. When a tragedy hits, Nathan realizes that not only does he like Haley...he might even love her. NALEY with other couples as well :)


End file.
